TOUCHÉ
by Delapanbelasenti
Summary: Selain kemampuan aneh yang ia miliki, Baekhyun hanya lah seorang laki-laki normal layaknya siswa SMA pada umumnya. Tapi semua berubah sejak datangnya seorang guru pengganti dan perkenalannya dengan Chanyeol yang dingin dan Kai si jenius. Sebuah petualangan yang mengorbankan cinta, persahabatan dan nyawa. CHANBAEK/YAOI/Aman/RnR
1. Prologue

**TOUCHE - [REMAKE NOVEL - WINDHY PUSPITADEWI]**

 **PROLOG**

Seorang laki-laki kecil sedari tadi terus menerus menangis. Laki-laki kecil ini bernama Byun Baekhyun, umurnya baru beranjak 8 tahun hari ini. Tapi, dia kehilangan _eomma_ -nya saat sedang asyik memperhatikan atraksi pesulap jalanan di festival tahunan di Busan. Baekhyun kecil menyadarinya saat ia merasa tak ada lagi orang yang menggandeng nya.

Sepanjang jalan dia hanya menangis sehingga dirinya menjadi pusat perhatian. Tapi, tak ada satu orang pun yang mau menolong. Karena lelah menangis dan juga haus, ia memilih jongkok di depan pohon sakura yang sedang mekar.

Tak jauh dari sana, ada seorang anak laki-laki yang sedang memperhatikan nya. Mereka saling pandang sesaat sampai akhirnya laki-laki itu menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Siapa?" Ujar Baekhyun dengan air mata yang mengalir di matanya.

Anak laki-laki itu diam dan hanya menatap Baekhyun dengan tajam.

"Kau tahu _eomma_?" Tanya Baekhyun penuh harap.

Anak laki-laki itu tetap bungkam.

Baekhyun akhirnya kembali terisak. Bahkan sarung tangan warna biru mudanya sekarang sudah basah karena ia terlalu banyak menangis tadi. _Eomma_ -nya selalu memakaikan Baekhyun sarung tangan saat berpergian karena jika tidak Baekhyun akan menangis dan mengeluh pusing.

Anak laki-laki itu pun mendekat ke arah Baekhyun. Ia mengulurkan tangannya.

"Huh?"

"Ayo." Katanya kemudian. "Kita cari _eomma_ -mu."

"Eh?"

Anak laki-laki itu tak menggubris dan langsung saja menarik Baekhyun. Mereka terus berjalan di antara kerumunan orang yang berlalu lalang. Tidak jarang mereka di tabrak orang-orang yang lebih tinggi daripada mereka, tapi yang Baekhyun lihat anak ini memang sengaja menabrakkan tubuhnya ke orang-orang dewasa itu.

"Sebentar lagi." Ujarnya.

" _Eomma_?" Tanya Baekhyun. "Kau tahu _eomma_ ku?"

Didepan pos keamanan, terdapat seorang wanita sedang menangis dihadapan dua polisi yang sedang menenangkannya. Itu adalah _eomma_ Baekhyun. Anak laki-laki itu pun melepas tangannya.

"Itu _eomma_ mu" kata anak itu.

Baekhyun kembali terisak. Air matanya kembali mengalir.

Anak laki-laki itu cukup kaget dan mulai ketakutan melihat Baekhyun kembali menangis lagi, tapi kemudian tanpa di duga Baekhyun memeluknya.

"Terimakasih, Superman!" kata Baekhyun cepat sehingga anak laki-laki itu pun tak terlalu menangkap apa yang di ucapkan Baekhyun.

Setelah itu, Baekhyun langsung berlari ke _eomma_ -nya. Eomma Baekhyun yang melihat kedatangannya langsung menjerit histeris dan memeluknya.

"Baekhyun- _ah_!"

Kedua polisi itu pun tersenyum.

 _Eomma_ nya langsung mencium Baekhyun berkali-kali. "Bagaimana kau bisa menemukan _eomma_ eoh?"

"Ah! Itu tadi ada..." Saat Baekhyun menoleh disana tidak ada anak laki-laki yang membantunya tadi. "anak..."

.

.

.

.

.

 _"Kau tahu akan ada guru baru disini?"_

 _"I-itu... anak itu... tolong dia!"_

 _"Akhirnya kita bertemu."_

.

.

.

.

.

 _"Siapa namamu?"_

 _"Aku Baekhyun. Kau?"_

 _"Aku Chanyeol."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"You only have to look behind you, at who's underlined you. Destroy everything you touch today, destroy me this way"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC/END ?**

 **Review dong kalo banyak yang penasaran dan pengen banget ini lanjut, karena sesungguhnya banyak sekali hal hal menarik yang ada di ff ini. So, mind to review?**


	2. Chapter 1

_"We are more than what we do,_

 _Much more than we accomplish,_

 _Far more than what we posses."_

 _William Arthur Wards_

.

.

.

 **Touché**

 **[REMAKE NOVEL - WINDHY PUSPITADEWI]**

 **By Admin Park**

 **Main Cast:**

 **Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol**

 **Other Cast:**

 **Find it by yourself.**

 **Genre: Drama-Romance-Fantasy**

 **Rate: T**

 **Warning: Yaoi, Boys Love, Boy x Boy**

.

.

.

 **Chapter 1**

.

.

.

.

"Aku sudah tak tahan lagi," Bomi terisak. "Mereka bertengkar terus tiap malam," Tubuhnya gemetar karena menangis. "Aku bisa gila."

Yeri langsung memeluk tubuh Bomi guna menangkannya. "Ya, jangan berkata seperti itu."

"Benar, kau masih memiliki kami." ujar Naeun ikut memeluk Bomi.

Bomi masih terisak, sahabat-sahabatnya pun kembali menenangkannya dengan mengucapkan beberapa kalimat simpati.

Baekhyun yang duduk tak jauh dari meja Bomi ikut mendengar keluhannya.

 _Setidaknya kau memiliki orang tua yang utuh_ , batinnya.

Baekhyun menghela nafas dan melihat kearah jam tangannya, ia memutuskan untuk segera kembali kekelas. Karena sebentar lagi jam istirahat akan selesai, dia tentu tak ingin di marahi oleh guru fisika nya yang satu ini.

"Ah!" Tiba-tiba seorang laki-laki berlari kearah nya dengan terburu-buru, tubuhnya kehilangan keseimbangan.

Baekhyun terjatuh.

"Kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Bomi, matanya masih sembap dan suaranya masih serak. Bomi memegang lengannya.

Baekhyun menelan ludah.

 _Jangan!_

Seperti _slow motion_ , sesuatu dari tangan Bomi yang memegangnya, menjalari tubuh Baekhyun. Dadanya sesak, seolah dipenuhi air hingga ke pelupuk matanya. Tidak sampai sedetik kemudian, air itu pun mengalir dari kedua matanya.

"Baekhyun-ah, kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Bomi panik, teman-temannya yang lain pun memandang Baekhyun khawatir.

Baekhyun menggeleng dengan wajah penuh air mata. "Aku tak sengaja mendengar ceritamu tadi."

"Eh?" Bomi mengerutkan dahinya.

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis. "Aku merasakan apa yang kau rasakan."

Bomi mengerutkan dahinya. "Kau juga mengalami hal yang sama?"

Ia menggeleng. "Aku merasakan apa yang kau rasakan." ulang Baekhyun.

Bomi tak mengatakan apapun tapi, dia terharu dengan apa yang Baekhyun katakan.

.

.

.

.

" _Eomma_ pulang!"

" _Eomma_!" ujar Baekhyun seraya menghampiri _eomma_ -nya dan membawa barang-barang yang dibawa.

"Ey, biar _eomma_ yang bawa."

"Tak apa, biar aku yang taruh dikamar dan _eomma_ makan."

"Kau sudah makan?"

"Um." kata Baekhyun. "Tenang, aku akan menemani _eomma_ "

"Baiklah. Cepat taruh diatas dan kembali kebawah."

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu?"

"Tidak ada yang spesial, hanya tadi aku tak sengaja memegang anak yang baru saja menangis karena orang tuanya bertengkar." Baekhyun mulai menata piring dan nasi di meja makan.

Byun Junghan, _eomma_ Baekhyun meringis. "Bagaimana rasanya?"

"Menakjubkan." Jawab Baekhyun. "Bahkan aku masih bisa merasakannya sampai sekarang."

Junghan terkekeh. Ia mengambil bulgogi buatan anaknya lalu memakannya. "Itu saja?"

"Hm, itu saja."

"Rasanya aneh," lanjut Baekhyun. "Dari kecil aku hanya hidup dengan _eomma_ karena _appa_ sudah meninggal." Ujar nya seraya duduk di sebelah Junghan. "Tapi, aku tahu bagaimana rasanya jika orangtuaku bertengkar."

Junghan terdiam sesaat.

Ia menatap Baekhyun lalu tersenyum. "Kalau begitu anggap saja ini anugerah,"

"Ibaratnya, kau bisa tahu bagaimana rasanya daging walau selama ini kau selalu makan sayur." Lanjut Junghan.

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya. "Memang ada ibarat seperti itu?"

"Ada," ujar Junghan

" _Eomma_ benar-benar bagus dalam membuat perumpamaan," kata Baekhyun sarkastik.

"Benarkah? Kau fans pertama _eomma_." Ujar Junghan bangga.

"Dan aku adalah satu-satunya." Ujar Baekhyun seraya tertawa.

Junghan merengut. "Diam kau, Byun Baekhyun." Ia langsung mencubit hidung Baekhyun hingga memerah.

" _Eomma_! Sakit!" Baekhyun mengelus hidungnya yang memerah.

Junghan tertawa manis melihat anaknya dengan hidung memerah, "Maaf, maaf."

Baekhyun ikut tertawa.

Tidak ada rahasia antara dia dan _eomma_ nya karena mereka hanya punya satu sama lain. _Appa_ meninggal ketika Baekhyun menginjak umur 5 tahun akibat serangan jantung. Saat itu pula untuk pertama kalinya kemampuan Baekhyun disadari oleh _eomma_ nya.

Ketika maupun setelah _appa_ meninggal, _eomma_ tak pernah menangis. Bahkan dia selalu tersenyum. Anehnya, Baekhyun selalu menangis setiap kali menyentuh atau menggandeng _eomma_ nya, apalagi Baekhyun selalu menjawab "tidak tahu" setiap kali ditanya apa yang terjadi. Sampai akhirnya setelah cukup lama didesak, Baekhyun berkata,

"Karena kata tanganku, _eomma_ sedih."

Saat itulah Junghan sadar akan kemampuan Baekhyun. Anaknya saat itu baru berumur 5 tahun dan mengungkapkan perasaan yang tidak bisa ia keluarkan sendiri. Baekhyun menangis untuknya. Satu-satunya ingatan yang Baekhyun ingat tentang kejadian sebelas tahun yang lalu itu hanyalah tangisan eommanya yang tumpah sambil memeluknya karena Baekhyun tak pernah melihat hal seperti itu lagi sekarang.

.

.

.

.

Pelajaran olahraga adalah pelajaran yang paling Baekhyun benci, apalagi jika olahraga itu beresiko untuk bersentuhan dengan orang lain seperti basket atau dodge ball. Itu penyiksaan tersendiri baginya. Walau begitu dia cukup senang dengan satu olahraga.

"Pelajaran hari ini adalah...," Han _ssaem_ mengumumkan. "lari 100 meter."

 _Yes!_ Batin Baekhyun.

Beberapa anak mengerang, tapi Baekhyun tidak. Ia tersenyum lebar. Dia sangat suka lari. Bahkan dia salah satu atlet kebanggaan klub atletik di sekolahnya. Setidaknya, dia tak perlu menyentuh orang-orang disekitarnya.

"Sepertinya kau senang?" komentar Kyungsoo, salah satu sahabatnya.

"Tentu saja." Baekhyun meregangkan ototnya. "Tidak ada yang lebih baik dari melawan dirimu sendiri."

" _Heol_. Jangan bilang kata-katamu barusan itu dari dirimu sendiri." Selidik Kyungsoo.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Karena aku tahu kau bukanlah orang yang sebijaksana itu, Baek."

Baekhyun berdecih.

Kyungsoo terkekeh, "Ngomong-ngomong, kau sudah dengar?"

"Belum."

"Ya!"

Baekhyun terkekeh. "Baiklah, apa itu?"

Kyungsoo mendelik. Lalu kembali melanjutkan. "Ku dengar akan ada guru baru. Pengganti Jung _ssaem_. Katanya ia pernah berkuliah di Amerika dan anak kenalannya kepala sekolah kita."

"Lalu?"

Kyungsoo mencubit Baekhyun. "Ya! Do Kyungsoo!" pekik Baekhyun.

"Wae? Kau menyebalkan sekali hari ini kau tahu!"

"Lalu aku harus jawab apa? Aku bukan tukang gosip sepertimu."

Kyungsoo mendelik. "Aku ingin sekali memukul kepalamu itu."

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Kau bisa melakukannya lain waktu."

.

.

.

.

"Wah, guru itu benar-benar keren." Bisik Luhan, sahabat Baekhyun yang lain. "Kalau begini, seharusnya Jung _ssaem_ melahirkan saja terus"

Baekhyun mendelik. "Mungkin kau lupa, Jung _ssaem_ itu manusia," katanya. "bukan tikus."

Luhan hanya mengedikkan bahunya.

Sebenarnya, jika dilihat-lihat Baekhyun membenarkan perkataan Luhan. Guru baru itu memang keren. Dia terlihat sangat muda berbeda dengan guru-guru yang sudah setengah abad di sekolah ini. Gaya berpakaiannya juga sangat bagus, mungkin pengaruh budaya luar tempat yang pernah ia tinggali. Tatapannya berkharisma, senyum nya juga menawan. Sepertinya dia orang yang ramah.

"Halo semua," semua anak menjawab dengan riang terutama kumpulan para _yeoja_. Ia tersenyum. "Nama saya Cho Kyuhyun, disini saya menggantikan Jung _ssaem_ karena beliau dalam masa kehamilannya."

"Baiklah kita mulai pelajaran hari ini." anak-anak yang lain bersiap pada tempatnya. "Seperti yang Jung _ssaem_ ajarkan, saya akan memberi kalian kebebasan seluas-luasnya dalam berekspresi. Tidak ada yang benar dan salah ataupun baik dan jelek disini."

Kyuhyun mengambil biola, memandangi dan menyentuhnya selama beberapa saat, lalu mulai memainkan lagu. Kelembutan dan ketegasan gesekannya berada pada tempat yang tepat.

Semua murid mulai memejamkan matanya mencoba menikmatinya. Beethoven's Symphony No.7. Begitu Kyuhyun selesai, semua anak bertepuk tangan.

"Terima kasih." Ia tersenyum. "Jangan terintimidasi dengan apa yang baru saja saya mainkan. Permainan yang bagus bukan berasal dari _skill_. Permainan yang bagus berasal dari _feel_ , dari perasaan. _Music_ adalah bagaimana cara kita menyampaikan perasaan kita kepada orang lain."

Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke anak-anak, hingga ia berhenti di Baekhyun.

"Kita disebut berhasil memainkan musik jika orang yang mendengar dapat merasakan apa yang kita rasakan." Katanya. "Tanpa kita harus menyentuh orang tersebut."

 _DIA TAHU?!_ Baekhyun menelan ludahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Han _ssaem_ sambil menunjukkan stopwatch-nya. "Tiga belas koma tujuh detik, jauh lebih lambat dari sebelumnya.

"Maaf, _ssaem_."

Han _ssaem_ menghela nafas, "Kalau setiap kali mengatakan 'maaf' kecepatanmu bertambah, mungkin sekarang kau akan memecahkan rekor."

"Maaf," Baekhyun merutuki bibirnya yang mengucapkan tanpa sadar, "Maksud saya.."

"Sudahlah." Desah Han _ssaem_. "Latihan hari ini selesai, kita lanjutkan besok. Jangan turun dari rekormu sebelum nya."

Baekhyun tersenyum kaku lalu membungkuk.

"Jangan dimasukkan hati, Baek." Ujar Kyungsoo seraya mengelus pundaknya. " _Fighting_!"

Baekhyun tersenyum, "Terima kasih."

Helaan nafas keluar dari mulut Baekhyun. Ini pasti karena guru baru itu, batinnya. Ada sesuatu yang aneh, orang itu seperti tahu dengan kemampuan yang dimiliki Baekhyun. Jika tidak apa maksudnya dengan mengatakan hal seperti itu tadi? Atau itu hanya kebetulan?

Sial! Terserah. Untuk apa berpikir susah-susah, lebih baik ia segera pulang kerumah dan beristirahat.

Baekhyun mengambil handuk nya lalu berjalan keluar ganti. Di antara lapangan dan ruang ganti terdapat ruangan yang biasanya dipakai oleh club judo. Sekolah Baekhyun –Busan International High School—cukup terkenal dengan judo karena sudah berulang kali memenangkan pertandingan tingkat nasional. Tak heran jika anak-anak judo selalu di elu-elukan namanya.

Di depan aula yang dipenuhi teriakan itu, Baekhyun berhenti sejenak untuk melihat latihan yang sedang berlangsung. Hanya sekedar penasaran. Beberapa orang berlatih berpasangan. Mereka semua tampak hebat dan tangguh, tapi ada satu yang paling menonjol. Laki-laki tinggi menjulang yang sekarang sedang latihan di pojok ruangan. Dia bahkan bisa membanting lawannya dalam waktu sekejap seperti ia mengetahui apa yang akan dilakukan oleh lawannya itu.

"Hei!"

Baekhyun menoleh dan melihat seorang laki-laki tinggi dengan kulit tan menghampirinya sambil tersenyum. Ia mengenakan baju sekolah SMA nya.

"Apa aku mengenalmu?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Tidak," jawab anak laki-laki itu seraya membenarkan rambut coklatnya. Belum sempat ia meneruskan terdengar suara menggelegar dari dalam ruangan club.

"BANG YONGGUK!" Seseorang yang tampaknya sang pelatih judo sedang memarahi salah satu muridnya.

"Kau tahu tinggal berapa minggu lagi hingga kejuaraan judo tingkat nasional?" Bentak pelatih tersebut. Murid di hadapan nya hanya bisa diam dan menundukkan wajahnya.

"Sudah beberapa kali kita latihan intensif seperti ini? kau harusnya menujukkan kemajuan bukan jauh lebih buruk dibanding sebelumnya !"

Semua mata tertuju ke arah mereka.

"Kalau kau memang memiliki masalah pribadi, jangan di bawa saat latihan! Lebih baik mundur supaya saya bisa cepat-cepat mencari penggantimu!"

Anak itu tertunduk.

"Sekarang pulang!" perintah pelatih itu. "Saya beri kamu waktu hingga besok sore! Jika tidak ada kemajuan, nama mu akan saya coret."

Anak itu mengangguk pelan, lalu ia segara pergi mengambil tasnya dan keluar. Semua anak disana hanya bisa memandang anak itu dengan iba karena mereka tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?! Kembali latihan! Saya mau semua fokus untuk pertandingan nasional!"

Baekhyun meringis. Pelatih ini benar-benar menyeramkan. Apa dia mencoba mengajar dengan cara Sparta?

Anak yang tadi dimarahi habis-habisan berjalan melewatinya. Wajahnya benar-benar pucat dan bibirnya bergetar. Dia hampir terjatuh jika Baekhyun tak menahannya.

Hawa dingin langsung menyelimuti Baekhyun. Jantungnya berdetak kencang. Napas sesak dan rasanya perut mual.

"Terima kasih." Ujar anak itu pelan, lalu pergi.

"Uh!" Baekhyun menutup mulutnya, merasa ingin muntah. Laki-laki disampingnya langsung panik.

"Ya, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Baekhyun mendongak. Menatap raut wajah anak laki-laki itu khawatir.

"CHANYEOL!" anak laki-laki itu berteriak memanggil laki-laki di dalam ruang club. Laki-laki dengan tubuh tinggi menjulang yang Baekhyun liat tadi.

"Ada apa, Kai?" tanya anak bernama Chanyeol itu. "Kenapa dia?"

"Oh ya, nama ku Kai." Kata anak laki-laki yang berdiri di depan Baekhyun. "Kau tak apa?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. "I-itu... anak itu... tolong dia!" Ujar Baekhyun susah payah menahan mualnya. "Temanmu.."

"Temanku?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Apa kau tahu kira-kira dia kemana?" tanya Baekhyun

Chanyeol mengedikkan bahunya. "Entahlah. Mungkin tempat parkir."

Baekhyun langsung berdiri dan segera berlari sambil memegang perutnya guna mengatasi mual.

"Ikut aku! Mungkin aku butuh bantuan kalian." Perintah Baekhyun.

Kai dan Chanyeol berpandangan tak mengerti, tapi mereka menurut saja dan mengikuti Baekhyun.

Dugaan Chanyeol benar. Yongguk berada di tempat parkir dengan nafas putus-putus.

"Yongguk!" pekik Kai.

"Kenapa dia?" tanya Kai sambil menatap Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak tahu, aku hanya bisa merasakannya." Ujar Baekhyun panik.

"Dia kena asma, inhaler-nya ketinggalan di kelas." Jawab Chanyeol. "Di lantai 3 gedung utara."

Baekhyun mengernyit, _bagaimana laki-laki ini bisa tahu?_ Batin nya.

"Lebih baik kita bawa ke ruang kesehatan dulu." Saran Baekhyun.

Ternyata begitu sampai di ruang kesehatan tidak ada siapa-siapa disana. Dokter yang harus nya menjaga ruang ini tidak ada di tempat. Nafas Yongguk sudah setengah-setengah. Dia ditempatkan ditempat duduk karena satu-satunya pertolongan pertama yang diberikan saat orang mengalami asma adalah harus duduk tegak.

"Sial! Dia bisa mati jika tidak di obati." Ujar Kai khawatir.

"Biar aku yang ambil, lagipula aku salah satu atlet lari disekolah ini." Baekhyun menawarkan diri.

"Biarpun kau berlari sekuat tenaga tapi, tetap saja kau tak akan kembali kesini dalam waktu kurang dari lima menit." Ujar Chanyeol tenang.

Baekhyun menatap sekeliling ruangan dan menemukan buku panduan pertolongan pertama disalah satu rak. Secepatnya ia mengambil lalu mencari petunjuk dari buku itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Mencari pertolongan pertama pada orang asma." Baekhyun membolak-balik halaman. Mungkin karena panik, ia malah tidak bisa menemukan apa yang ia cari.

"Kai!" Chanyeol menatap Kai.

Kai mengangguk lalu menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Pinjam bukunya ya," kata Kai sambil tersenyum. Baekhyun menyerahkan buku tebal itu padanya. Tidak sampai semenit Kai memegangnya, bahkan ia belum membuka halamannya, dia sudah langsung tahu apa yang harus dilakukan.

"Kopi!" perintah Kai, "Beri dia kopi!

"Huh? Bagaiman kau... bahkan...?"

Kai tak menggubris pertanyaan Baekhyun, "Sebagai pertolongan pertama, kopi bisa membuka saluran paru-paru. Tertulis begitu dibuku."

 _Tertulis? Kau bahkan tak membuku itu sama sekali!_ Batin Baekhyun.

Chanyeol segera memeriksa ke meja lalu mendapati kopi yang masih hangat disana, entah milik siapa. Tanpa banyak berpikir lagi, ia langsung memberikan minuman itu dan menyuruh Yongguk untuk meminumnya.

Setelah beberapa teguk, keadaan Yongguk mulai membaik walau masih sulit bernafas.

Chanyeol, "Sekarang giliranmu."

"Huh?" Baekhyun bingung karena dia baru merasa lega.

Chanyeol mendesah. "Inhaler."

Baekhyun langsung mengangguk. "Benar! Kelas berapa dia?"

"Kelas 2A." Jawabnya.

Secepat yang dia bisa, Baekhyun berlari ke gedung utara dan menaiki lantai 3. Dengan terengah-engah, Baekhyun masih harus mencari inhaler Yongguk laci demi laci. Untunglah tidak sampai mencari semua laci yang ada dikelas itu, dia menemukannya.

Di Ruang Kesehatan bukan hanya ada Yongguk, Kai, dan Chanyeol saat Baekhyun kembali karena Choi _ssaem_ juga ada disana. Baekhyun segera menyerahkan inhaler pada Yongguk, yang segera mengisapnya. Tidak lama kemudian ada mobil keluaran Eropa datang dan berhenti tepat di depan ruang kesehatan.

Pengemudi mobil itu keluar dengan tergesa-gesa dan langsung menghadap Cho _ssaem_.

"Ada apa, tuan?"

"Antar anak ini kerumahnya," perintah Cho _ssaem_.

Chanyeol dan Kai memapah Yongguk kedalam mobil. Begitu mobil itu tertutup, mobil itu pun melaju.

"Tadi Choi _ssaem_ kebetulan lewat sini," Kai menghela nafas.

"Untunglah," desah Baekhyun lega.

"Lebih tepatnya, untung ada kalian bertiga." Kata Cho Kyuhyun seraya tersenyum. "Kalian yang memberi pertolongan pertama, bukan saya."

Mereka bertiga saling berpandangan.

" _Well_ , itu hanya kebetulan." Ujar Baekhyun.

"Tapi sebenarnya, pertemuan ini bukan hanya kebetulan semata." Ujarnya sambil menatap Baekhyun lurus. "Kami memang bermaksud menemuimu, Baekhyun- _ssi_."

"Huh? Kami?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum, "Akhirnya kita bertemu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

 **Balas review~**

 **Spcy61: Terimakasih banyak ya, aku usahain fast update.**

 **Yousee: Kok ilang yaaa, wkwkwk. Nih udah update.**

 **Robusta: Ini remake, jadi kita mengganti nama cast dan menambah/mengurangi cerita demi kepentingan jalannya ff ini.**

 **Restikadena: Chanyeol manusia kok wkwkwk.**

 **ParkNada: udah next nih^^**

 **Halo, update lagi nih. Ada yang nungguin ff ini ga? Hehe. Terimakasih banyak untuk yang udah review, fav dan follow ff ini.**

 **Mau fast update? Review juga ya. Karna cepat lamanya update tergantung kalian loh.**

 _ **Mind to review?**_


	3. Chapter 2

" _We are more than what we do,_

 _Much more than we accomplish,_

 _Far more than what we posses."_

 _William Arthur Wards_

.

.

.

 **Touché**

 **[REMAKE NOVEL – WINDHY PUSPITADEWI]**

 **By Admin Park**

 **Main Cast:**

 **Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol**

 **Other Cast:**

 **Find it by yourself.**

 **Genre: Drama-Romance-Fantasy**

 **Rate: T**

 **Warning: Yaoi, Boys Love, Boy x Boy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Dengan begitu ketiga tokoh utama sudah lengkap!" ujar Kyuhyun.

Baekhyun mengrenyit, "Tiga tokoh utama?"

" _Yes. The empath, the mind reader and the text absorber._ " Jawab Kyuhyun.

Baekhyun tertegun . Semua terdiam dengan jawaban dari Kyuhyun. Jantung Baekhyun berhenti berdetak untuk sesaat. _Berarti benar! Orang ini sudah tahu tentang kemampuanku._

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangan nya ke arah Kai dan Chanyeol.

 _Tunggu!_

Jika _the empath_ yang artinya orang yang bisa merasakan perasaan orang lain adalah Baekhyun sendiri, maka pembaca pikiran dan penyerap tulisan adalah...

 _Mereka berdua?!_

PLOK

Suara tepuk tangan Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangan Baekhyun .

"Aku akan dengan senang hati menceritakan padamu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, tapi karena cukup berbahaya jka kita membicarakan hal itu disini," Katanya. " _If you don't mind of course._ "

Baekhyun mengangguk tanpa sadar karena dirinya sendiri pun sangat penasaran dengan kemampuan yang ia miliki.

" _Great,_ " ujar Kyuhyun. "Baiklah, kalau begitu kalian bisa berganti baju terlebih dahulu, aku ada urusan sebentar."

Kyuhyun menyerahkan kartu namanya ke Baekhyun. "Kita bertemu dirumahku di daerah Yeonsan-dong sehabis ini." lanjutnya.

"Kalian berdua," tunjuk Kyuhyun kearah Kai dan Chanyeol. "Sebaiknya kalian tetap ikut karena walaupun aku sudah memberitahu kalian, aku belum memberitahu _semua-nya_."

Setelah berkata seperti itu, Kyuhyun keluar.

Baekhyun segera menuju ruang ganti. Didepan gerbang, Chanyeol sudah menunggu dengan motor hitam besarnya. Tanpa banyak bicara, Chanyeol langsung menyerahkan helm kepada Baekhyun begitupula sebaliknya Baekhyun langsung menerima helm itu tanpa banyak tanya.

Mereka langsung menuju kerumah Cho _ssaem_ dengan mengikuti alamat yang tertera di kartu pemberian guru tersebut.

Tapi, "rumah" mungkin bukan kata yang tepat, karena bangunan itu lebih mirip istana. Dua pilar besar replika pilar Kuil Parthenon menyangga rumah bertingkat tiga itu. Tidak ketinggalan taman bunga yang sangat luas dengan air mancur berpatung Dewa Cupid.

" _Daebak!_ " seru Kai spontan.

"Ah, kalian sudah datang?"

Mereka bertiga langsung menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun yang baru saja keluar dari mobilnya. Ia memasukkan tangannya ke saku celana lalu tersenyum.

"Ayo masuk, kalian tidak hanya ingin berdiri disini saja kan?"

Kyuhyun pun membawa mereka keruang tamu tempat mereka melihat sebuah piano tua besar.

"Kalau boleh tahu, apa pekerjaan ayah Anda?" tanya Kai. "Mafia?"

"Al Capone sudah ketinggalan zaman. _And, my father is the CEO of_ King Group." Jawab Kyuhyun santai sambil meminta pelayan untuk menyediakan minuman. "Apa kalian suka jus jeruk?"

.

.

.

.

.

"Saya ingin memulai pembicaraan ini dengan satu pertanyaan bodoh," kata Baekhyun, masih terkagum-kagum dengan rumah Cho _ssaem_. "Tapi saya sangat ingin tahu, apakah menjadi orang kaya itu menyenangkan? Maksud saya, kita sering mendengar atau membaca cerita pewaris perusahaan besar mendapat tekanan sejak kecil, tidak merasa bahagia, hidup diatur dan seterusnya sehingga ingin hidup normal sebagai orang biasa. _Is it true_ atau mereka hanya berusaha menjadi _drama queen_?"

Kyuhyun tertawa.

"Kau terlalu banyak menonton drama," katanya, masih tergelak. " _Are you kidding? Being rich is a wonderful thing!_ Aku bisa mendapatkan semua yang ku mau, pergi ke semua tempat yang ingin ku kunjungi, dan banyak orang rela membunuh untuk bisa berada diposisiku. Dengan apa yang ku miliki itu, mana mungkin aku mau menukarkannya hanya agar bisa hidup sebagai orang biasa? _You must be joking!_ "

" _Nice,_ " kata Kai kagum. "Sepertinya Chanyeol bahkan tidak perlu menyentuh anda untuk mengetahui apakah Bapak berbicara jujur atau tidak."

"Karena kau menyinggungnya, mungkin sebaiknya kita mulai saja," kata Kyuhyun setelah meminta semua pelayan pergi dari ruangan itu.

"Selama ini kalian pasti punya segudang pertanyaan menyangkut kemampuan yang kalian miliki itu, _right?_ " tanya Kyuhyun. Mereka bertiga mengangguk.

" _And still no answer_." kata Kai.

" _Not even from the internet._ " Timpal Baekhyun

"Hingga bapak menceritakannya pada kami." Kata Kai lagi lalu melirik Baekhyun. "Tapi belum pada Baekhyun."

"Kemampuan kita ini diturunkan," lanjut Kyuhyun. "Walau tidak pada setiap generasi."

"Kita?" ulang Baekhyun. " _Ssaem_ juga memiliki kemampuan?"

Kyuhyun mendekati piano tua yang ada di dekat meja mereka. Dia menyentuh tutsnya selama beberapa saat dan mulai memainkan _The Nutcracker_ dari Tchaikovsky.

"Sejujurnya," katanya sambil terus memainkan piano, "aku tidak bisa membaca not balok. Aku bahkan buta nada. Aku juga tidak pernah les piano sebelumnya. Aku sudah memberitahu hal ini pada Kai dan Chanyeol."

"Jadi _ssaem_ bisa memainkan lagu hanya dengan menyentuh alat musiknya?" Baekhyun ternganga.

Kyuhyun menghentikan permainannya. Dia menatap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Kemampuan kita tidak berjalan seperti itu," jelasnya. "Jadi walaupun kau membaca pikiran dan perasaan seseorang, pada kenyataannya yang kaulakukan adalah _menyerap_. _Your touch absorbs other's mind or feeling,_ seperti hal nya Kai menyerap tulisan. Hanya saja memang ada beberapa orang pengecualian."

Baekhyun mengerjap. "Tunggu, tunggu. Apa kita masih bicara dalam bahasa yang sama? karena saya tak begitu mengerti dengan apa yang _ssaem_ katakan."

" _My ability_ sama seperti kalian bertiga," Kyuhyun bangkit lalu berjalan kembali ke kursinya semula. " _My touch_ menyerap ingatan alat-alat musik itu akan permainan yang sebelumnya pernah dimainkan. Aku bisa memainkan _The Nutcracker_ -nya Tchaikovsky karena sebelumnya sudah ada yang pernah memainkannya menggunakan piano tua itu."

"Jadi artinya , jika _ssaem_ diminta untuk memainkan lagu dari alat musik yang benar-benar baru, _ssaem_ tidak bisa melakukannya?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Tepat," Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Seperti itulah cara kerja kemampuan sentuhan milik kita, kaum _touché._ "

"Tu-tusye?"

" _That's how we say it,"_ Kyuhyun membenarkan. "Tapi kita menuliskannya _T-o-u-c-h-é. It's a France word._ "

"Kalian sudah tahu tentang ini semua?" Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kai dan Chanyeol.

Kai mengangkat bahu. "Hanya sampai disitu."

" _Ssaem_ tidak sedang mengada-ada kan?" Baekhyun menatap Kyuhyun curiga.

" _What for?_ " Kyuhyun menghela nafas. "Kemampuan kita ini sudah diturunkan secara acak dari generasi ke generasi. Aku sudah menyelidikinya dan memang kaum _touch_ é sudah ada sejak dulu. Kalian pasti tidak menyangka siapa saja yang termasuk kaum _touché._ "

"Siapa?"

"Karl Friedrich May adalah _touché_ ," Kyuhyun memulai.

"Penulis Winnetou dan Old Shatterhand itu?" Baekhyun menatapnya tak percaya. "Tidak mungkin."

"Kau pikir bagaimana dia bisa menceritakan dengan detail apa yang terjadi di Amerika padahal dia belum pernah sekalipun menginjakkan kaki disana?" Kyuhyun menatap mata mereka. "Dia menggunakan sentuhannya untuk membawa pikirannya ke daerah itu."

"Dengan cara apa?" tanya Chanyeol yang sedari tadi hanya bungkam.

"Surat kabar," jawab Kyuhyun. "Dia menyerap kejadian dan pemandangan yang ditampilkan oleh foto maupun cerita di surat kabar itu tentang Amerika. Kalau tidak salah, saat membuat Winnetou dia sedang dipenjara tapi dia diperbolehkan membaca surat kabar sebagai satu-satunya benda yang menghubungkan dirinya dengan dunia luar."

Mereka bertiga menahan nafas.

"Beethoven _is a touché,_ " Kyuhyun melanjutkan.

"Bohong." Desis Kai.

"Dia tuli, ingat?" Kyuhyun menatapnya. "Bagaimana seseorang bisa membuat lagu dalam keadaan tuli? Dengan sentuhannya dia bisa menemukan nada yang benar dan tidak. Dia tidak perlu menggunakan telinganya untuk itu, dia menggunakan tangannya."

"Lalu siapa lagi?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Kau mulai bersemangat ya?" Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Berikutnya Flavio Blondo, dia arkeolog abad pertengahan. Dia meneliti semua peninggalan Romawi abad pertengahan dan dengan kemampuan sentuhannya, dia merekonstruksi kejadian pada masa itu."

"Apa yang dia lakukan?" tanya Baekhyun

"Dia menyerap ingatan bangunan," jawab Kyuhyun. "Hampir sama dengan kemampuanku, hanya saja dia tidak melakukannya pada alat musik. Banyak orang yang punya kekampuan seperti ini dan aku berani bertaruh bahwa lebih dari setengah arkeolog terkenal adalah _touché_."

"Masih ada lagi?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku bisa memberimu jutaan nama," jawab Kyuhyun. " _Unfortunately_ , waktu kita tidak sebanyak itu jadi aku hanya akan memberi kalian satu nama lagi. Dia adalah Dr. Joseph Bell."

"Siapa?" Tanya Kai.

"Inspirasi Conan Doyle untuk membuat Sherlock Holmes," Chanyeol menjelaskan. "Dr. Joseph Bell adalah Sherlock Holmes di dunia nyata."

"Benar, _obiviously you know a lot_." Puji Kyuhyun. "Dr. Joseph Bell adalah karakter Sherlock Holmes dan kemampuan analisisnya didasarkan pada Dr. Bell. Dr. Bell bisa melakukan deduksi hanya dari benda, bahkan menerka dari mana seseorang berasal hanya dari pasir di sepatunya dikarenakan dia adalah _touché_. Dia menyerap ingatan benda-benda itu."

Kyuhyun menyesap _americano_ -nya lalu memandang mereka. Mereka bertiga hanya diam, terlalu _shock_ hingga tak sanggup berkata apa-apa. Semua informasi itu terlalu tiba-tiba dan terlalu banyak untuk dapat mereka terima.

"Keren.." gumam Kai.

"Lalu, darimana sebenarnya kemampuan kami?" tanya Chanyeol, wajahnya tetap dingin. Kalaupun shock, dia bisa menutupinya dengan baik.

"Sayangnya aku belum berhasil menemukannya," Kyuhyun menghela nafas. "Penelitianku juga masih belum menyentuh abad sebelum masehi. _But i found something_."

"Kekuatan kita diturunkan secara acak dan tidak selalu pada tiap generasi," lanjutnya. " _I mean,_ kalau kita memiliki kekuatan ini belum tentu ayah dan ibu kita juga memiliki kekuatan yang sama sehingga kemungkinan mereka tahu tentang hal ini _nearly zero percent_. Bisa jadi generasi terakhir sebelum kita adalah kakek buyut kita."

Mereka terdiam.

"Dan apa kalian tahu ada berapa orang yang memiliki kemampuan seperti kita?" Kyuhyun sambil melepas kacamatanya lalu menatap mereka bertiga yang langsung menelan ludah. " _Thousands_."

"Tersebar diseluruh dunia," dia menaruh gelasnya lagi ke meja. "Dan selama ini kalian merasa sendirian?"

"Seperti halnya bakat melukis, kemampuan yang sejenis dengan kita tidak diturunkan pada satu orang," Kyuhyun melanjutkan. "Kemampuan menyerap tulisan seperti yang dimiliki Kai, di luar sana juga ada beberapa orang yang memiliki kemampuan yang sama. Milikku pun begitu, dalam pencarian saat melakukan penelitian aku menemukan beberapa orang yang memiliki kemampuan sepertiku."

"Kalau begitu... bukan hanya aku yang punya kemampuan seperti ini.." Kai menatap kedua tangannya dengan takjub.

"Dengan pengecualian..." Kyuhyun menatap Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. " _The mind reader and the empath_. Dalam tiap generasi hanya satu orang yang memiliki kemampuan seperti kalian."

"APA?!" pekik Baekhyun dan Kai bersamaan tapi Chanyeol tetap diam. Namun kali ini sorot matanya menunjukkan keterkejutan.

"Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu kenapa," ujarnya. "Tapi dari penelitianku, hanya ada satu orang _mind reader_ dan satu orang _empath_. Orang yang terakhir memilikinya lahir pada abad ke-18, setiap tiga abad sekali lahir kemampuan seperti kalian."

"Ini juga sebabnya banyak yang mengincar kalian," tambahnya.

"Mengincar kami?" ulang Chanyeol.

" _Yes, and especially you,_ " jawab Kyuhyun. "KGB, CIA, SAS, Mossad, dan lain-lain akan lebih mudah menentukan mana orang yang berbahaya dan tidak dengan kekuatanmu. Dengan alasan yang sama juga, kemungkinan organisasi-organisasi dan orang jahat di muka bumi mengincarmu untuk dibunuh."

" _Ssaem_ bercanda, kan?" Baekhyun mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya.

"Kalian pikir untuk apa aku tiba-tiba datang ke Korea?" Kyuhyun menghela nafas. " _To warn you!_ Agar kalian lebih waspada dan lebih berhati-hati dalam menggunakan kemampuan kalian."

"Tapi bagaimana mungkin mereka tahu tentang kami?" tanya Kai. "Pasti tidak ada yang menyangka kemampuan yang hanya tiga ratus tahun sekali itu ada di Korea."

Kyuhyun mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan dan memasang wajah serius.

"Kalau aku saja bisa menemukan kalian, kenapa mereka tidak?" katanya. Mereka bertiga langsung membeku.

"Dari mana _ssaem_ tahu tentang istilah _touché_?" tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba. "Apa _ssaem_ mengarangnya sendiri?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Aku menemukannya ditengah-tengah penyelidikian tentang kemampuanku. Aku membaca nya di naskah asli buku _Historie de Ma Vie_ yang kudapatkan dari lelang pasar gelap."

Chanyeol menahan nafasnya. "Casanova."

"Kau tahu banyak," Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Dalam buku _Historie de Ma Vie_ atau _History of my life_ yang terbit dan beredar sekarang, _touché_ tidak pernah disinggung karena penerbitnya menyunting habis-habisan agar tidak terjadi kontroversi di dalam masyarakat. _As we all know,_ hal ini bukan sesuatu yang bisa dibuktikan dengan mudah dan pihak penerbit takut Casanova akan mengalami nasib sama seperti Joan of Ark yang mati dibunuh karena dianggap memiliki kemampuan sihir."

"Jadi Casanova _touché_?" tanya Baekhyun tak percaya.

" _Yes._ " Jawab Kyuhyun. "Dan untuk informasi dia adalah _mind reader_ , sama seperti Chanyeol."

Kai dan Baekhyun langsung mengalihkan tatapannya pada Chanyeol.

"Jadi _mind reader_ terakhir yang lahir di abad 18 yang _ssaem_ maksud adalah Casanova?" tanya Kai.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Di _Historie de Ma Vie_ versi asli di jelaskan bahwa itu sebabnya dia bisa menjadi _womanizer_ , penakluk wanita, karena dia bisa membaca pikiran mereka."

"Ternyata begitu..." Baekhyun terpana.

"Kenapa _ssaem_ melakukan ini?" tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba setelah keheningan yang cukup lama. "Maksud saya, kenapa _ssaem_ menolong kami sampai sejauh ini?"

Kyuhyun menatap Chanyeol cukup lama sebelum menjawab.

"Aku hanya menolong kaumku," jawabnya. "Karena aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri seorang _touché_ mati dibunuh."

"APA?!" mereka serempak berteriak.

"Oleh siapa?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"Musuh abadi kita," jawab Kyuhyun.

" _Paladine?_ " tanya Kai.

" _Sort of_."

"Tapi kita bukan _Jumpers_."

"Itu sebabnya aku bilang ' _sort_ _of_ '."

"Kenapa dia dibunuh?" tanya Chanyeol masih penasaran.

" _He was data absorber_ ," jelas Kyuhyun. "Seperti Kai, hanya saja dia menyerap data digital, semacam _hard disk_ eksternal berbentuk manusia. Ini fenomena baru karena sebelumnya belum pernah ada _touché_ yang memiliki kemampuan seperti itu. Apalagi di era digital seperti sekarang, kemampuan ini sangat berguna karena sekali sentuh dia dapat menyerap data yang paling rahasia sekalipun."

"Jadi karena itu dia di incar?" tanya Kai.

"Benar," Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Bersyukurlah kau hidup di abad 21, jika kau hidup di abad sembilan belas aku yakin _touché_ dengan kemampuan sepertimu lah yang di incar."

"Benar. Aku harus berterima kasih pada orang tuaku," Kai meneguk minumnya dengan lega. Baekhyun terkekeh melihatnya.

"Setelah ini apa?" tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba. Mereka semua memandangnya.

" _Pardon_?" Kyuhyun mengernyit.

" _Ssaem_ bukan hanya datang untung menjelaskan tentang siapa kami dan memperingatkan kami untuk waspada, kan?" Chanyeol menatap tajam Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak lalu tersenyum.

"Kurasa terlalu sering membaca pikiran orang membuat mu belajar untuk melihat isi kepala mereka tanpa menyentuhnya," kata Kyuhyun seraya tersenyum. "Ini pujian, terimalah."

Tak ada seorang pun yang berbicara.

"Kau benar, ada satu hal lagi yang ingin kusampaikan pada kalian," dia menghela nafas. "Tapi aku akan menyimpannya untuk waktu yang tepat. Setelah ini, berlakulah dan jalanilah hidup seperti biasa walaupun..."

"Walaupun?" ulang Baekhyun.

"Sepertinya tidak lama lagi kalian akan sadar hidup kalian tidak akan pernah sama lagi," Kyuhyun masih tersenyum tapi matanya menatap tajam. "Banyak orang mungkin akan memilih untuk tidak tahu akan kebenaran agar mereka bisa hidup normal."

"Benar, aku harus hidup tenang dan jalani hidup seperti biasa dengan kemungkinan orang-orang akan segera menemukanku lalu membunuhku." Ujar Baekhyun sarkastik.

" _My mistake._ " Kyuhyun meminta maaf. "Seharusnya aku tidak mengatakan kebenaran itu, atau mungkin seharusnya sejak pertama aku tidak perlu datang ke Korea."

"Dan _ssaem_ baru memikirkannya sekarang." Kata Chanyeol tajam.

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya. "Lagipula aku melakukan ini juga untuk kebaikan kalian agar lebih waspada."

"Oh, satu lagi yang harus katakan. Biasanya kemampuan _touché_ diturunkan pada laki-laki." Ujarnya, lalu ia beralih menatap Baekhyun. "Pengecualian untuk _empath_."

"APA?!" Baekhyun memekik.

"Sebenarnya hal itu juga membuatku penasaran. Tapi dari yang kuteliti sejak dulu _empath_ selalu diturunkun kepada wanita. Hingga sekarang pun aku masih belum punya jawabannya kenapa."

"Pantas saja wajahmu sangat cantik seperti _yeoja,_ " ujar Kai seraya melihat Baekhyun dari atas hingga bawah dengan serius.

"Kau ingin mati?" gerutu Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi," ujar Baekhyun memutus keheningan setelah mereka keluar dari rumah Kyuhyun. "Kita ini apa? Semacam _heroes_?"

"Rasanya aku seperti _hulk_ kau tahu? Dengan otak cerdas dokter Bruce Banner." kata Kai semangat.

"Lupakan." Baekhyun meninggalkan Kai tapi tiba-tiba ia berhenti lagi, "Menurut kalian, apa dia melebih-lebihkan?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Tentang?" Tanya Kai

"Tentang kemungkinan bahwa kita di incar."

"Kurasa iya," Kai mengangguk. "Mungkin ini semacam permainan anak orang kaya dan kita jadi bonekanya."

"Tidak," kata Chanyeol tiba-tiba. "Dia tidak sedang berbohong."

Baekhyun dan Kai menatapnya.

"Seseorang memang telah mati," lanjut Chanyeol seraya memasang sarung tangannya. " _Data absorber_ itu memang ada dan dia memang baru saja meninggal di depan mata Cho _ssaem_. Bahkan yang menyedihkan, orang itu adalah kakak Cho _ssaem_ sendiri."

"Ba..bagaimana kau tahu?" Baekhyun menelan ludah.

"Apa kau lupa?" Chanyeol balas menatap Baekhyun dan Kai. "Aku ini _mind reader_ , aku menyalaminya saat berpamitan tadi. Aku membacanya."

Mereka bertiga langsung terdiam.

"Tapi tadi aku juga menyentuhnya," Baekhyun melihat telapak tangan kanannya. "Dan yang kurasakan bukan kesedihan."

Dia lalu menatap Chanyeol dan Kai secara bergantian.

"Tapi kemarahan."

.

.

.

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

A/N

Halo semua! Gimana sama ceritanya? Udah dapet pencerahan di chapter ini? Hehehe. Gini, kita punya sedikit informasi. Penting ga penting sih. Agak gaenak juga karena masih chap 2 udah main jarang update aja. Jadi, admin Cho bentar lagi dalam masa ujian, jadi kita ga bisa update rutin. Dan untuk beberapa minggu kedepan, kita ga update dulu yaa. Maaf banget. Tapi kabar baiknya, setelah itu kita bakal update tiap hari sabtu loh!

Jadi tunggu terus FF ini ya, jangan lupa review! **Kritik dan saran sangat diperlukan..** Terimakasih! *tebar kiss*

thanks to: **akaindhe, yousee, Tania 3424, xiuxiumin, baekhyunnnchanyeolON, zatainin, septianaditya1997, Riris926, dan para Guest :***


	4. Chapter 4

" _We are more than what we do,_

 _Much more than we accomplish,_

 _Far more than what we posses."_

 _William Arthur Wards_

.

.

.

 **Touché**

 **By Admin Park**

 **Main Cast:**

 **Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol**

 **Other Cast:**

 **Find it by yourself.**

 **Genre: Drama-Romance-Fantasy**

 **Rate: T**

 **Warning: Yaoi, Boys Love, Boy x Boy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun menaruh kepalanya di meja. Beberapa kali ia mencoba tenang dan berusaha untuk memejamkan matanya. Pasalnya ia tak bisa tidur semalaman karena informasi yang di beritahu oleh guru barunya itu.

Yang benar saja, siapa yang bisa tidur saat orang sedang mengincarmu dan akan membunuhmu kapan pun? Baekhyun bahkan sangat gelisah.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Kyungsoo bingung.

Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya melihat Kyungsoo di depannya. "Aku? Aku kenapa?"

Kyungsoo menyipitkan matanya, "Kau aneh hari ini."

"Huh?"

"Tak biasanya kau tertidur dikelas. Kau ada masalah?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan raut wajah sebiasa mungkin tapi Baekhyun bisa lihat ada raut khawatir disitu hanya saja temannya ini terlalu gengsi untuk melihatkannya. Dasar!

Baekhyun tersenyum, "Aku tidak apa-apa."

Kyungsoo mengangkat satu alisnya, "Begitu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk mantap.

Sahabatnya menghela nafas, "Baiklah. Ayo ke kantin. Setelah itu kau bersiap latihan."

"Siap, _eomma_." Goda Baekhyun.

"Diam atau ku tendang pantatmu itu." Kesal Kyungsoo. Baekhyun tertawa.

"Baekhyun-ah!" teriak Yeri teman sekelasnya.

Baekhyun menoleh, "Ada apa?"

"Ada seseorang yang mencarimu, kurasa anak kelas 2A." Jawab Yeri.

 _Kelas 2A?_ Batin Baekhyun.

"Oh, baiklah. Terima kasih." Yeri tersenyum lalu segera bergabung dengan teman-temannya.

"Kau duluan saja _soo_ , aku menyusul." Ujar Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, jangan lama-lama." Perintahnya.

Baekhyun mengangguk lalu segera keluar kelas. Disana berdiri seorang laki-laki dengan postur tinggi dan rambut hitam.

"Yongguk?" gumam Baekhyun.

Yongguk yang melihat Baekhyun langsung tersenyum. "Baekhyun-ah."

"Ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun.

Yongguk cukup kaget melihat Baekhyun langsung _to the point_. "Baiklah, kurasa kau tidak suka basa-basi." Katanya seraya mengusap tengkuknya.

Yongguk menghela nafasnya. "Apa kau ada acara malam ini?"

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya berpikir, "Kurasa tidak ada. Kenapa?" Katanya kemudian.

Yongguk meremas tangannya. "Benarkah? Kalau begitu kau ingin pergi bersama ku nanti malam?"

"Eh?" Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya.

Yongguk menggaruk kepalanya, "Anggap saja sebagai rasa terima kasih ku karena telah menyelamatkan ku kemarin."

Mulut Baekhyun membuntuk huruf 'o'. "Baiklah, jam berapa?"

Yongguk hampir memekik, "Jam 8, di cafe dekat sekolah."

"Baiklah. Aku duluan." Baekhyun hendak pergi sebelum Yongguk menahan tangannya.

Baekhyun menoleh. "Ada apa?"

Yongguk gelagapan. Kenapa dia memegang tangan Baekhyun? Lalu Yongguk melihat tas olahraga yang biasa di bawa klub atletik.

"Untuk lomba lari mu... semoga kau berhasil." Ujar Yongguk seraya tersenyum.

Baekhyun melongo untuk sesaat tapi setelah itu dia langsung tersenyum sebagai ganti 'terima kasih'. Yongguk mengangguk lalu melepaskan tangannya, ia segera pergi berlawanan arah dengan Baekhyun.

 _Kau benar-benar bodoh Bang Yongguk!_ Batin Yongguk seraya merutuki dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

"Jangan terlalu memikirkannya, yeol," Kai memukul bahu Chanyeol.

"Terima kasih," kata Chanyeol datar. "Nasihat yang bagus."

" _Hey, if it works for me, it works for you too!_ " ujar Kai.

"Tentu saja, karena kau memang tidak pernah berpikir."

"Ya! kau lupa kalau aku ini adalah komputer dengan _hard disk_ lebih dari 100 _gigabyte_?" Kai membela diri merujuk pada kemampuannya menyerap teks.

"Komputer dengan _hard disk_ lebih dari 100 _gigabyte_ ," kata Chanyeol datar. "Tanpa _operating system_."

Kai mendecih, "Kau hanya iri."

"Anggap saja begitu jika itu membuatmu senang," jawab Chanyeol.

Kai tertawa.

Jongdae yang duduk di belakang Kai dan Chanyeol mengeluh keras hingga menarik perhatian mereka berdua. Jika Jongdae sampai mengeluh seperti itu, hanya ada satu sebab.

"Minseok pasti marah-marah lagi?" tanya Kai pada Jongdae.

Jongdae mengerang. "Untuk kesekian kalinya dan aku tak tahu apa sebabnya."

"Hormonal mungkin."

"Hanya itu satu-satunya hal yang terpikirkan," desah Jongdae.

"Memangnya kau bisa memikirkan apa lagi?" Kai menyeringai.

"Entahlah." Jongdae merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja. "Kadang-kadang aku berharap bisa membaca pikiran orang jadi aku bisa tahu apa yang sebenarnya mereka pikirkan tanpa harus susah-susah mencari tahu."

Chanyeol dan Kai berpandangan.

"Hati-hati dengan apa yang kauinginkan," kata Kai sambil menepuk bahu Jongdae lalu beranjak dari kursi.

Chanyeol menyambar tasnya dan segera berdiri.

"Kalian mau kemana?" tanya Jongdae bingung.

"Ada senior yang menantang Chanyeol judo," jawab Kai.

"Lalu? Kalian tega meninggalkan teman mu yang sedang _les miserable_ ini?" pekik Jongdae.

" _Man's gotta do what man's gotta do._ "

"Terserah. Aku ternyata berteman dengan orang yang salah," Jongdae menghela nafas. "Dan Chanyeol, wajah 'aku tak peduli' mu itu menjengkelkan."

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu.

Kai tertawa. "Manusia tidak bisa memilih takdirnya sendiri."

Jongdae berdecak. "Ya, ya, kalau begitu sebagai ganti penghiburan kalian yang tidak akan pernah datang, aku ingin bertanya satu hal padamu, Chan."

"Apa?"

Jongdae menatap lurus matanya. "Kenapa selain saat latihan judo, kau selalu menutupi tanganmu dengan sarung tangan?"

Chanyeol terdiam sesaat. Kai memandang ke arah Chanyeol menunggu jawaban.

"Karena kakiku tidak bisa ditutupi sarung tangan," jawabnya asal lalu pergi keluar kelas di ikuti Kai yang menahan tawa nya dengan sekuat tenaga.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol mencengkram _judogi_ lawannya tepat di dada dan di sikunya.

" _Aku akan mempermalukan bocah sombong ini. Lihat nanti, kau akan ku permalukan dengan Harai Tsurikomi Ashi!_ "

 _Orang ini terlalu banyak berpikir_ , batin Chanyeol.

" _Kaki kiri! Kesempatan!_ "

Tepat saat lawannya hendak menyerang kaki kiri Chanyeol, dia berhasil menghindar bahkan dengan sigap menendang kaki lawannya itu hingga kehilangan keseimbangan. Tak butuh banyak tenaga, Chanyeol menarik lengannya dan membantingnya lalu...

" _IPPON!_ "

"Sialan!"

Chanyeol cepat-cepat melepaskan tangannya.

"Aku kalah," kata lawannya sambil berusaha berdiri. "Kau memang lebih hebat dariku."

"Tidak," jawab Chanyeol. "Kekuatan kita sama."

Senior itu tersenyum sinis. "Kau tidak perlu menghiburku, aku tidak membutuhkannya."

Dia lalu berjalan menuju teman-temannya.

 _Tidak, kita benar-benar setara,_ kata Chanyeol dalam hati. _Hanya saja aku punya sedikit keistimewaan yang tidak kau miliki_.

Chanyeol sudah memiliki kemampuan pikiran ini sejak kecil, mungkin sejak dia baru dilahirkan. Membaca sebenarnya bukan kata yang tepat karena Chanyeol mendengarkan pikiran seolah-olah melalui telinganya. Bahkan jika orang itu tidak sedang berpikir melainkan membayangkan sesuatu, dia juga bisa melihatnya seakan ada proyektor di kepalanya. Jadi ketika orang yang dibaca pikirannya sedang berpikir sekaligus membayangkan sesuatu, yang terjadi adalah seperti dalam permainan _virtual reality_. Dan tentu saja, dia harus lebih dulu menyentuh orang itu, karena pikiran tidak disalurkan melalui udara. Ibaratnya jika ingin mendengar suara seseorang yang jauh dari kita, kita masih harus mengangkat telepon terlebih dahulu.

" _Yo_!" Kai menyambutnya begitu Chanyeol keluar dari ruang ganti. "Kau memang benar-benar kuat."

Mereka berjalan menuju tempat parkir.

"Tidak juga," kata Chanyeol tanpa maksud merendah sedikit pun. "Judo itu hampir sama dengan poker, masing-masing pemain memiliki kartu dan kemenangan terletak pada siapa yang paling cepat membaca kartu lawan."

"Berarti kau curang," cibir Kai.

"Kau juga, bodoh." Ujar Chanyeol seraya menyipitkan matanya. "Kalau aku curang, berarti kau juga."

Kai tertawa. " _Honestum non est semper quod licet_ —apa yang diperbolehkan tidak selalu terhormat."

"Ah, tadi lawan mu itu ingin menggunakan _Harai Tsurikomi Ashi_ , kan?" tanya Kai kemudian. "Lalu kau membalikkan dengan _Deashi Harai_?"

"Setelah Sejarah Joseon, sekarang apa?"

"Aku membaca _Judo for Dummies_."

"Membaca?" ulang Chanyeol seraya menaikkan alisnya.

Kai menyeringai. "Oke, oke, menyerap."

"Hei, itu Baekhyun?" tanya Kai saat mereka sudah tiba di tempat parkir, menunjuk ke anak laki-laki dengan rambut magneta yang sedang berjalan menuju lapangan.

" _Yeah_ ,"

"Apakah kita perlu memanggilnya?" tanya Kai. "Mengingat secara resmi sekarang kita sudah berteman, _ménage á trois_."

"Apa kau tahu arti kata terakhir yang kau ucapkan?" Chanyeol menghela nafas.

"Tentu saja," jawab Kai sambil meringis.

Chanyeol melepas sarung tangan kanannya lalu menyentuh bahu Kai.

"Artinya kurasa sesuatu yang cukup keren."

Chanyeol menarik tangannya lagi. "Hanya saran, mungkin sebaiknya kau menyerap kamus bahasa itu terlebih dahulu sebelum mengatakan apapun dalam bahasa asing."

"Apa kau tahu yang namanya _privacy_?" protes Kai.

"Tahu dan aku tidak melihat papan bertuliskan itu dikepalamu," jawab Chanyeol.

Kai menghela nafas lalu menyerahkan helm padanya. "Aku benar-benar ingin tahu apa yang membuatku bisa bertahan berteman denganmu selama ini."

"Kau mau aku membantu mu?" tanya Chanyeol. "Mumpung aku belum memakai sarung tanganku lagi."

Kai hanya bisa mendengus.

"Ngomong-ngomong tentang permintaanku kemarin, apa kau sudah melakukannya?" tanya Kai begitu mereka sampai didepan rumah Chanyeol.

"Ya," jawab Chanyeol. "Dasom ingin boneka beruang didepan stasiun, Minah ingin _candle light dinner_ di restoran prancis, dan Yura ingin tahu apa kau mau berenang bersamanya."

"Bagus!" Kai mencatat di ponselnya. "Para wanita itu memang tidak pernah mau jujur tentang apa yang mereka pikirkan."

"Aku heran, kau itu punya modal kuat untuk menjadi _playboy_ bahkan yang sekelas Casanova," Kai menatap Chanyeol sambil masih sibuk mengetik. "Tapi kenapa tak kau lakukan?"

"Sudah kauwakili." Jawab Chanyeol datar seraya berjalan memasuki rumahnya.

Kai mendelik menatap punggung Chanyeol. "Ya! Aku tahu kau itu dingin dan semacamnya tapi berhenti merendahkan ku, sialan."

"Pulanglah." Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya lalu menutup pintu.

Kai menghela nafas. "Bocah tengik," gumam nya.

.

.

.

.

Pelajaran yang paling tidak di kuasai Chanyeol adalah pelajaran yang memerlukan hafalan. Dia cukup suka fisika dan apa pun yang memerlukan hitungan, dia bahkan termasuk di atas rata-rata untuk hal itu. Chanyeol juga cukup sering membaca buku dari novel hingga ensiklopedia, semua bacaan tanpa paksaan, dia hanya ingin. Tapi, jika yang dibaca adalah buku pelajaran terutama dengan kewajiban menghafal, dia menyerah.

Hari itu ulangan sejarah dan Chanyeol merasa sudah mulai mual. Semua yang dihafalnya semalam serasa menguap tak berbekas. Susah payah dia berhasil mengingat kapan pembentukan berdirinya tiga periode kerajaan di Korea. Sayangnya itu belum cukup karena Ahn _ssaem_ , guru Sejarah, masih menuntut dia menyebutkan nama raja-raja nya.

Chanyeol menyandarkan tubuh dan menghela nafas panjang. Kai yang duduk di depannya tampak sudah hampir selesai. Kehabisan akal, Chanyeol mencondongkan tubuhnya lagi, melepas sarung tangan kanannya lalu menyentuh punggung Kai.

"Kai, pinjam penggaris."

Kai yang semula terkejut tapi dia kemudian sadar apa yang sedang Chanyeol lakukan hingga dia pun berlama-lama mencari penggarisnya untuk memberi Chanyeol waktu untuk membaca pikirannya.

 _Semoga tidak makan waktu lama_ , batin Chanyeol mengingat Kai menyerap semua isi buku sejarah sehingga dia harus memilah mana yang di cari. _Ah! Ini dia!_

" _Goguryeo didirikan tahun 37 SM oleh_ _Jumong_ _(Dongmyeongseong) pertama memeluk_ _Buddhisme_ _pada tahun_ _372_ _pada masa pemerintahan Raja_ _Raja Sosurim_ _.Goguryeo mencapai masa keemasan pada abad ke 5, ketika Raja_ _Gwanggaeto yang Agung_ _dan anaknya Raja-r_ _aja Jangsu_ _memperluas wilayah kekuasaan sampai_ _Manchuria_ _dan_ _Mongolia_ _, serta merebut_ _Seoul_ _dari tangan kerajaan Baekje. Gwanggaeto dan Jangsu akhirnya memaksa Baekje dan Silla untuk tunduk dan untuk pertama kalinya menyatukan semenanjung Korea."_

Chanyeol menarik tangannya lagi.

Kai menoleh ke belakang sambil menyerahkan penggarisnya, "Ini."

" _Thanks_." Chanyeol tersenyum.

Seperti itulah hubungan antara Chanyeol dan Kai, mutualisme. Chanyeol membantu Kai dalam mata pelajaran yang tidak membutuhkan hafalan yang sudah pasti kelemahannya, sebaliknya Kai membantunya dalam pelajaran yang membutuhkan hafalan. Jika Chanyeol melihat Kai sudah tampak kebingungan atau panik—yang biasanya ditunjukkan dengan seringnya dia menggaruk-garuk kepala—dia akan berpura-pura menjatuhkan lembar jawabannya tak jauh dari meja Kai. Kai akan dengan senang hati mengambilnya untuk Chanyeol dan pada saat yang sama menyerap semua yang ditulis di kertas itu. Nasih buruk hanya terjadi jika tempat duduk mereka ditentukan dan diletakkan berjauhan. Saat itu mereka hanya bisa memasrahkan hasil ujian pada Tuhan.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun memegangi lututnya dan terengah-engah.

"Tiga bela koma satu detik," Han _ssaem_ memberitahu. "Coba lebih baik lagi, Baek. Saya tahu kamu bisa."

Baekhyun mengangguk.

Sebentar lagi kejuaraan atletik antar SMA dan cukup banyak orang yang berharap padanya di kejuaraan lari 100 meter. Baekhyun merasa harus bisa menang, walau dia melakukan ini bukan demi mereka. Dia melakukannya demi dirinya sendiri sebagai pembuktian bahwa dia bisa lebih cepat dari yang dibayangkannya.

Melewati aula, Baekhyun berhenti lagi untuk melihat. Kali ini matanya langsung tertuju pada Chanyeol.

"Kau selalu melihat mereka latihan ya?" tanya Kai pada Baekhyun yang memergokinya masih dalam pakaian lari berdiri di depan aula.

"Begitulah," jawab Baekhyun. "Sepertinya kau juga."

Kai memperhatikan baju Baekhyun. "Kau ikut atletik?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Kau sendiri?"

" _Ronin_ ," jawab Kai dengan bangga. "Tidak ikut klub mana pun ."

Baekhyun tersenyum penuh arti, " Kau memang memanfaatkan prestasi mu itu ya."

"Tidak juga. Lagipula aku sudah cukup membanggakan sekolah dengan otak ku." Ujar Kai bangga seraya menunjukkan kepalanya lalu tersenyum.

Baekhyun mengambil tangan Kai, "Hal ini yang membuat mu bisa membanggakan sekolah."

Kai mendecih.

"Lalu kenapa kau disini?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Pertama ini tempat umum, kedua," Kai mengedikkan kepalanya ke dalam aula. "Aku mendukung temanku," lanjutnya. "Yang sekarang sedang membanting lawannya ke lantai."

Chanyeol tampak berdiri terengah-engah sambil menatap dingin lawannya yang terkapar, nyaris tanpa ekspresi.

"Chanyeol?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Siapa lagi?"

"Sebenarnya, setelah melihat temanmu membanting lawannya saat hari itu, sepertinya ada yang menarikku untuk melihatnya lagi," ujar Baekhyun.

"Terima kasih, aku tersanjung," kata Kai senang.

Baekhyun menatapnya. "Aku memujinya, bukan memujimu."

"Aku mewakilinya, jadi terimalah." Kata Kai seraya tersenyum lebar.

Baekhyun menghela nafas. "Setelah ini menurutmu apa yang akan terjadi?"

"Setelah apa?"

"Setelah penjelasan Cho _ssaem_ , _touché_ , dan sebagainya."

Kai mengangkat bahu. "Aku tak tahu, tapi sepertinya akan ada kejadian besar."

"Atas dasar?"

"Entahlah, ini insting saja."

"Jawaban tidak ilmiah, bukti tidak cukup, kasus ditolak."

"Kau tahu? Seperti katak yang bisa tahu kalau sebentar lagi turun hujan." Kai masih berusaha meyakinkan pendapatnya.

"Dan kau katak?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Itu tadi majas," Jelas Kai. "Perumpamaan."

"Majas dan perumpamaan adalah dua hal yang berbeda," kata Baekhyun.

"Kata siapa?"

"Kau belum menyerap buku sastra semacamnya?"

"Apakah ini topik yang semula kita bicarakan?" Kai mengerutkan kening.

"Tidak."

"Sampai dimana kita tadi?"

"Katak." Jawab Baekhyun.

Kai tertawa. "Sepertinya aku jadi suka padamu."

"Terima kasih, tapi aku tidak."

"Belum," ralat Kai.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum lalu mengalihkan tatapannya lagi pada Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak tahu kau kenal Kai," kata Kyungsoo. "Aku tadi melihatmu berbicara dengannya di depan aula."

"Aku juga tidak menyangka aku mengenalnya," kata Baekhyun. "Memangnya dia siapa?"

"Huh? Kau tidak tahu?" tanya Kyungsoo tak percaya.

"Dia itu Kim Jongin atau Kai, hanya itu yang kutahu," jawab Baekhyun. "Kenapa?"

Kyungsoo menghela nafas. "Dia itu peringkat pertama paralel di sekolah kita, bahkan mungkin di Busan. Dia itu genius, pengetahuannya luas seakan dia telah membaca semua buku yang ada di dunia."

"Kau terlalu berlebihan," kata Baekhyun datar.

"Aku serius!" Kyungsoo meyakinkan. "Bahkan sepertinya dia bisa menyerap isi buku hanya dengan menyentuhnya."

"Walau tentu saja itu tidak mungkin," tambahnya.

Baekhyun mengangkat alis. "Yah... itu lebih menjelaskan semuanya."

"Satu plus lagi, Kai bersahabat dengan Chanyeol!" kata Kyungsoo agak histeris.

"Lalu?"

"Kau tahu sendiri kan, Chanyeol itu kebanggaan sekolah kita, dia juara judo tingkat nasional tahun lalu," lanjut Kyungsoo. "Ditambah lagi wajah 'bukan urusanku' itu membuatnya tampak keren."

"Baiklah.." Baekhyun mengangguk walau agak heran dengan perumpamaan Kyungsoo. "Lalu?"

"Dan dia sulit di dekati, sangat dingin dan misterius. Tak ada seorang pun yang mampu mendekatinya." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah, dia bahkan selalu menggunakan sarung tangan. Kesannya tidak mau bersentuhan dengan orang lain."

"Oh..." Baekhyun termenung.

"Sama sepertimu, sebenarnya," Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun. "Sama sepertimu yang selalu memasukkan tangan kedalam jaket atau saku celana saat istirahat."

"Kalau aku kan karena tidak tahan dingin," Baekhyun memberi alasan.

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya, "Bahkan saat musim panas kau tetap memakai jaket dan sarung tangan."

Bel masuk berbunyi. Baekhyun menarik tangan nya dari saku celananya.

 _Sahabatnya yang satu ini memang memiliki insting yang hebat._ Batin Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun-ah," Junghan memasuki kamar anak tunggalnya. "Ah, lihat siapa yang ingin berkencan." goda Junghan.

Baekhyun menoleh mendapati _eomma_ nya tersenyum jahil, "Ini bukan kencan, _eomma_."

Junghan manggut-manggut. "Baiklah, jika kau masih malu mengakui nya tak apa. _Eomma_ akan menunggu hingga kau siap menceritakannya." Ujar Junghan seraya mengedipkan matanya kepada Baekhyun.

" _Eomma_..." rengek Baekhyun.

Junghan terkekeh. "Baiklah ini bukan 'kencan'. Tapi setidaknya ceritakan _eomma_ seperti apa orang yang mengajak mu jalan."

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. " _Eomma_ , ini hanya sebagai rasa terima kasih teman ku karena aku menolongnya kemarin."

Junghan menatap Baekhyun menyelidik.

" _Eomma_!" kesal Baekhyun.

Junghan bersedekap. "Baiklah, baiklah. _Eomma_ percaya."

Baekhyun tersenyum.

TING TONG!

"Apa dia sudah datang?" tanya Junghan.

"Dia tidak mengatakan akan menjemput?" bingung Baekhyun.

"Coba kau lihat dulu." Saran Junghan. Baekhyun mengangguk lalu berlari menuruni tangga rumahnya. Ia membuka pintu ruang tamu.

"Baekhyun-ah!"

"Kai? Chanyeol?"


	5. Chapter 5

" _We are more than what we do,_

 _Much more than we accomplish,_

 _Far more than what we posses."_

 _William Arthur Wards_

.

.

.

 **Touché**

 **By Admin Park**

 **Main Cast:**

 **Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol**

 **Other Cast:**

 **Find it by yourself.**

 **Genre: Drama-Romance-Fantasy**

 **Rate: T**

 **Warning: Yaoi, Boys Love, Boy x Boy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun hampir saja terjungkal melihat Kai yang sudah ada di depan rumah nya. Dibelakang terdapat Chanyeol yang bersandar di motor hitam miliknya.

"Apa yang..."

"Aku tak tahu jika mencari rumah mu cukup sulit. Padahal ini termasuk di dalam kawasan perumahan tapi tetap saja." Potong Kai seraya tersenyum lebar.

"Bagaimana kalian bisa tahu rumahku?" tanya Baekhyun heran.

"Data siswa adalah hal akurat yang bisaku serap." Jawab Kai. "Kami ingin menjemputmu."

"Kemana?" Baekhyun mengrenyitkan dahinya.

"Cho _ssaem_ belum menghubungimu?"

Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Dia meminta kita berkumpul di _Red Hat Cafe_ , malam ini." jelas Kai. "Karena cafe itu sejalan dengan arah rumahmu maka kami memutuskan untuk menjemputmu lebih dulu dan kita bisa berangkat bersama-sama."

Baekhyun gelagapan. _Bagaimana janji nya dengan Yongguk_?

Kai menatap Baekhyun dari atas sampai bawah. "Tapi, sepertinya kau ingin pergi?"

Baekhyun menatap pakaiannya. Baju berwarna _navy_ dan celana putih. "A-ah tidak." Baekhyun meringis. "Biar aku ambil jaket dulu." Ujarnya lalu memasuki rumah.

"Siapa?" tanya Junghan.

"Ah.. itu.. teman." Jawab Baekhyun kaku.

"Yang mengajak mu jalan?" tanya Junghan lagi.

Baekhyun menggeleng kecil. "I-ini teman yang lain." Jawabnya. Sebenarnya, Baekhyun belum memberitahukan kepada _eomma_ nya tentang apa yang telah terjadi. Antara dirinya, _touché,_ guru nya, Kai dan Chanyeol. Dia memang telah berjanji tidak akan menyembunyikan apapun dari _eomma_ nya, tapi karena rahasia ini juga menyangkut orang lain, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk tutup mulut walau dalam hati ia merasa bersalah pada _eomma_ nya.

"Teman yang lain?" Junghan menatap mata Baekhyun.

"Iya, mereka mengajakku pergi ke acara di sekolah," Baekhyun tak berani membalas tatapan mata _eomma_ nya.

"Bagaimana dengan teman mu yang mengajak mu pergi?" tanya Junghan.

"Sepertinya dia tidak bisa pergi. Karena ada acara. Baru saja dia memberitahuku." Ujar Baekhyun menunjukkan ponselnya.

Junghan terdiam selama beberapa saat lalu mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah," Junghan lalu duduk di sofa dan menyalakan televisi. "Jangan pulang terlalu larut."

Baekhyun menarik nafas lega. "Baiklah."

Setelah itu Baekhyun berlari ke kamarnya lalu menghubungi Yongguk,

 _"Halo"_

"Yongguk-ah, maaf, kurasa malam ini aku tidak bisa pergi. Aku memiliki urusan mendadak."

"..."

"Ah, benarkah? Kau belum sampai kan?"

"..."

"Baiklah. Maafkan aku sekali lagi."

"..."

"Terima kasih, Yongguk-ah." Baekhyun langsung memutuskan telepon tersebut. Ia mengambil jaket lalu segera turun ke bawah.

"Aku pergi dulu, _eomma_." Pamit Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun-ah," kata Junghan. Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya.

"Apa pun yang kaulakukan," Junghan tidak menoleh sedikit pun, "berhati-hatilah."

Baekhyun tertegun tapi kemudian mengangguk, "Ya."

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kai melihat muka Baekhyun.

"Huh?"

"Wajahmu," Kai menelengkan kepalanya. "Seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu."

"Itu..." kata Baekhyun, bimbang sesaat. "Aku masih belum menceritakan yang sebenarnya pada _eomma_ tentang apa yang sedang terjadi. Tentang kalian, Cho _ssaem_ , dan terutama tentang _touché_ padahal aku sudah berjanji sejak _appa_ meninggal tidak akan pernah menyembunyikan apa pun dari _eomma_. Tapi aku takut jika menceritakannya, bisa membahayakan kalian semua."

"Begitu?"

Mereka lalu terdiam.

"Memangnya berapa umurmu?" Chanyeol yang pertama membuka suara. Matanya yang hitam pekat menatap Baekhyun sinis.

"Hah?"

"Jika kau masih mengeluh seperti itu katakan semua nya saja pada _**eomma**_ mu, jangan jadikan kami sebagai alasan." Kata Chanyeol tajam. "Ragu dengan keputusan yang sudah kau ambil sendiri, kau pikir berapa umurmu? 10 tahun?"

Baekhyun langsung merasa tertampar dengan kata-kata Chanyeol. Dia mengernyitkan dahi nya dan memasang wajah cemberut karena tak mampu berkata apa-apa untuk membalasnya. Di dalam hatinya, Baekhyun mengakui bahwa kata-kata Chanyeol benar.

"Chan, kata-katamu agak keterlaluan," kata Kai setelah melihat raut wajah Baekhyun.

"Jika kata-kataku salah, dia bisa membalasnya," jawab Chanyeol dingin. Ia mengambil helm yang bertengger di motornya.

Kai melirik Baekhyun, tapi ia hanya diam.

"Aku duluan." Ujar Chanyeol langsung melajukan motornya dengan kencang meninggalkan Kai dan Baekhyun berdua.

"YA!" Teriak Kai.

"Kau harus memaklumi sifatnya, jangan terlalu diambil hati." Ujar Kai melihat Baekhyun yang menatap motor Chanyeol dengan sendu.

"Hei,"

Baekhyun menoleh lalu tersenyum tipis, "Tak apa."

"Baiklah, ayo." Ujar Kai seraya menyodorkan helm miliknya.

.

.

.

.

.

Begitu sampai, Kai dan Baekhyun harus parkir cukup jauh dari cafe karena jalan menuju cafe di tutup akibat perbaikan jalan.

Tak jauh dari sana Chanyeol masih duduk di motornya seraya bersedekap. Kai yang melihatnya langsung menghampirinya.

"Dasar sialan." Ujar Kai seraya menimpuk kepala Chanyeol. "Apa maksudmu meninggalkan kami berdua hah?"

Chanyeol meringis memegangi kepala nya. Ia menatap Kai tajam.

Kai tersenyum, ia lalu menarik Chanyeol untuk berjalan.

"Kau sesekali harus diberi pelajaran. Apa kau tidak lihat bagaimana wajah Baekhyun tadi?" tanya Kai seraya menunjuk Baekhyun yang berjalan di belakang.

"Tidak." Jawab Chanyeol.

Kai menoleh ke belakang. "Baek kau lihat bukan jika Cha—"

BRUK

"Ya! Kau taruh dimana matamu, bocah!?"

Kai menabrak seseorang karena tak melihat ke depan. Orang yang di tubruk Kai itu seperti seorang berandal yang mabuk dan dia tak sendirian. Ada sekitar tiga orang tampak di belakangnya.

"Ah, maaf. Saya tidak sengaja." Kata Kai sambil berdiri. Dia membungkuk pada para berandalan itu tapi laki-laki di depannya itu malah berdecih.

"Aku tak ingin maaf mu itu!" Bentak berandalan itu. "Kalau tulang rusukku patah, atau hidung ku yang bengkok kau mau tanggung jawab? Aku minta ganti rugi!"

Kai tersenyum. "Bagaimana kalau kita kerumah sakit dan memeriksa nya. Jika memang tulang rusuk anda patah, saya ganti pengobatanya."

"Kau sialan!" Berandalan itu melotot karena merasa Kai menantangnya.

Kai membalas tatapannya dengan santai karena mengira berandalan-berandalan itu hanya berani di mulutnya saja, tapi dia salah. Berandalan yang tadi di tubruknya maju dan menarik kerah Kai lalu menendangnya hingga jatuh tersungkur.

"Kai!" pekik Baekhyun yang langsung membantu Kai duduk. Kai terbatuk sambil meringis kesakitan.

"Itu akibatnya kalau kau melawan!" kata berandalan itu di ikuti tawa teman-temannya.

Chanyeol yang daritadi diam saja, maju dan melepas kedua sarung tangannya.

"Apa?" kali ini berandalan itu melotot padanya. "Mau mencoba melawanku?"

Berandalan itu sudah melakukan ancang-ancang untuk memukulnya tapi Chanyeol mengelak dan memegang tangannya. Berandal itu tersenyum miring dan mulai mengarahkan tendangannya ke rusuk Chanyeol. Tapi, Chanyeol langsung menjegal kaki tumpuannya hingga berandal itu kehilangan keseimbangan dan saat itu Chanyeol membantingnya ke trotoar. Chanyeol sudah membaca apa yang dipikirkannya. Ketiga teman berandal itu juga mengalami nasib serupa saat ingin menolong temannya. Mereka tak berdaya menghadapi Chanyeol. Melihat semua lawannya terkapar, Chanyeol masih belum berhenti. Dia menarik kerah berandalan yang tadi menendang Kai, lalu memukulnya berkali-kali. Bahkan sampai akhirnya preman itu memohon ampun, Chanyeol tetap tak menghentikan pukulannya.

Baekhyun yang masih memegang Kai seketika membeku melihat kejadian itu. Dia bisa melihat mata Chanyeol yang berkilat penuh dengan amarah. Tangannya mulai gemetar.

"Chan..yeol,"

"Chanyeol! Cukup! Hentikan!" teriak Kai. "Kau bisa membunuhnya!"

Chanyeol tak menggubris. Dia sudah hendak melayangkan pukulan lagi ketika Kai kembali berteriak.

"Aku tak apa! Cukup! Hentikan! Aku tak apa!"

Barulah Chanyeol berhenti. Tangannya yang sudah siap untuk memukul lagi dia turunkan.

Chanyeol berjalan mendekati Kai tanpa mengatakan apa pun. Tanpa sadar Baekhyun mundur selangkah ketika Chanyeol datang. Sadar telah membuat laki-laki mungil itu ketakutan, Chanyeol minta maaf.

"Maaf."

Kilatan di mata Chanyeol sudah menghilang, diganti tatapan gelap dan suram lebih dari biasanya.

Chanyeol mengangkat tangan Kai lalu menyampirkan di pundaknya. Kai menghela nafas lalu menepuk-nepuk pundak teman baiknya itu.

"Kau kehilangan kendali lagi."

Chanyeol hanya diam.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa wajah kalian seperti itu?" tanya Kyuhyun heran, ketika mereka bertemu di _Red Hat Cafe_. Ketakutan di wajah Baekhyun masih belum hilang sepenuhnya hampir mendekati pucat sementara hawa gelap Chanyeol yang lebih pekat. Hanya Kai yang tidak menunjukan banyak perubahan.

"Ceritanya panjang," jawab Kai.

"Kalau begitu persingkat," kata Kyuhyun sambil memanggil pelayan.

"Kami bertemu berandalan," jelas Kai.

"Lalu?'

" _Ssaem_ minta versi singkat, kan?" balas Kai. "Itu versi singkatnya."

Kyuhyun mendengus lalu tersenyum, "Aku di bodohi muridku sendiri."

"Untuk apa _ssaem_ memanggil kami kesini?" tanya Kai setelah mereka selesai memesan makanan dan minuman.

"Pertama-tama aku harus bertanya dulu," Kyuhyun memasang wajah serius, ia menangkupkan kedua tangannya dan memandang mereka bertihga secara bergantian.

"Apa kalian tahu akhir-akhir ini mulai banyak penculikan terhadap kaum _touché_?"

"APA!?" Kai dan Baekhyun spontan berteriak tapi kemudia cepat-cepat membekap mulut masing-masing.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Tapi mereka adalah _touché_ yang berada di luar negeri, jadi tidak heran kalian tidak mengetahuinya."

"Semuanya berasal dari luar negeri?" tanya Chanyeol, akhirnya membuka suara.

"Sepanjang pengetahuanku," jawab Kyuhyun. "Iya."

"Menurut _ssaem_ , apakah orang yang melakukan penculikan-penculikan itu adalah orang yang sama?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

Kyuhyun mengangguk mantap. "Tentu saja."

"Dari mana _ssaem_ tahu?"

"Setiap melakukan penculikan itu, mereka selalu meninggalkan sepucuk surat untuk keluarga korban."

"Meminta tebusan?" tanya Kai.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Salah satu sumber kepolisian di sana yang juga kenalanku mengatakan isi surat itu hanya dua baris dari puisi kuno. Dari situlah aku bisa menarik kesimpulan."

"Puisi?" ulang Baekhyun.

"Asalnya berasal dari bahasa Latin," jelas Kyuhyun. " _You only have to look behind you, at who's underlined you_."

Kai mengerutkan kening. "Lalu apa hubungannya dengan kaum _touché_? Bukankah itu berarti yang menculik mereka adalah orang-orang terdekat mereka? Sesuai dengan kata di puisi itu ' _look behind you_ '."

"Lanjutan puisi itu." Jawab Chanyeol.

Kai dan Baekhyun langsung menoleh ke arahnya.

Kyuhyun menatap Chanyeol kagum. "Pengetahuan mu memang di atas anak-anak seumuranmu."

"Apa lanjutannya?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

" _Destroy everything you touch today, destroy me this way_." Kata Chanyeol.

" _Touch... Touché_..." gumam Kai.

Mereka terdiam.

Tidak lama kemudian pesanan mereka datang. Setelah pesanan selesai di antar, mereka mulai berbicara lagi.

"Tapi penculikan itu belum sampai ke Korea, kan?" Baekhyun menatap Kyuhyun, khawatir.

"Belum..." jawab Kyuhyun, "...hingga kemarin. Penculik itu sudah sampai ke kota ini."

Semua tertegun, bahkan mereka tak bisa mengatakan apa pun.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Koki terkenal yang pernah menimba ilmu di Perancis dan sekarang menjadi koki di salah satu hotel berbintang empat di Busan diculik dari rumahnya," jelas Kyuhyun. "Dia adalah _touché_ yang memiliki kemampuan bisa mengetahui komposisi bahan pembuat makanan, baik jenis maupun ukuran hingga gram terkecil hanya dengan menyentuhnya.

"Hari jumat pagi dia pamit dari rumahnya untuk pergi ke hotel tempatnya bekerja dan hingga hari ini belum kembali. Ketika dihubungi ditempat kerjanya, hari Jumat itu ternyata dia bahkan tidak datang bekerja."

"Apa kata polisi?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Polisi menganggapnya kabur dari rumah," jawab Kyuhyun sambil menuang air mineral ke gelas. "Mereka tidak paham dengan maksud puisi itu, lagi pula mereka juga tidak tahu telah terjadi penculikan dengan modus yang sama di luar negeri."

"Payah." Cibir Kai.

"Bagaimana dia bisa tahu?" tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kai bingung.

"Bagaimana penculik itu bisa mengenali kaum _touché_?" jelas Chanyeol, menatap tajam Kyuhyun. "Apa seperti _ssaem_ mengenali kami? Apa karena semua kaum _touché_ tanpa sadar selalu menyembunyikan tangannya seperti aku dan Baekhyun? Tapi bukankah yang melakukan ini hanya _touché_ yang kemampuannya berhubungan dengan manusia?"

Baekhyun dan Kai langsung melongo karena apa yang di katakan Chanyeol tidak terpikirkan oleh mereka.

"Ternyata bukan hanya kemampuan _touché_ -mu yang mengagumkan," Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Otakmu pun sepertinya diperebutkan banyak pihak."

Chanyeol hanya diam, tak menunjukkan ekspresi apa pun.

"Apa kalian ingat ketika aku menjelaskan tentang _touché_ , aku menyebut bahwa ada beberapa orang dengan pengecualian?" Kyuhyun mulai menjelaskan. "Salah satunya, aku menyebutnya sebagai _track finder_. Orang yang dari sentuhannya bisa mendeteksi keberadaan orang lain atau minimal kamu _touché_ yang lain."

" _Track finder_?" Baekhyun mengernyit. "Apa yang dia sentuh?'

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin peta, globe, atau apa pun yang menunjukkan wilayah."

"Kekuatan seperti yang dimiliki Profesor X di X-men dengan mesin _Cerebro_ -nya?" tanya Kai.

"Yah, mungkin semacam itu," Kyuhyun meneguk minumannya. "Ini baru teoriku saja, tapi kupikir hanya inilah alasan yang masuk akal."

"Berarti ada kemungkinan sebentar lagi kami yang di incar?" tanya Chanyeol datar.

Baekhyun dan Kai menelan ludah.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Sebaiknya mulai sekarang kalian saling menjaga."

"Bukankah berkumpul seperti ini justru membuat kita lebih mudah ditangkap?"

"Aku bilang saling menjaga," Kyuhyun mengambil garpu dan pisaunya. "Tidak mengharuskan kita untuk selalu berkumpul. _Let's eat!_ "

Mereka bertiga makan dengan tidak tenang. Apa yang telah di katakan Cho _ssaem_ sudah mulai mempengaruhi mereka. Menyadari telah membuat ketiga muridnya tidak nyaman, setelah selesai makan Kyuhyun memainkan lagu dengan piano di cafe itu.

"Indah sekali," celetuk pelayan cafe itu.

"Memangnya belum pernah ada yang memainkannya?" tanya Chanyeol.

Pelayan itu mencoba mengingat-ingat. "Seingat saya belum, tapi jangan percaya dengan ingatan saya. Soalnya piano sebelum ini sudah memainkan banyak sekali lagu yang saya tidak tahu hingga saya lupa."

"Piano sebelum ini?"

Pelayan itu mengangguk. "Sudah rusak, karena tua dan terlalu sering di mainkan. Piano ini baru datang tadi pagi, berarti beliau melakukan _premier_. Ah, suaranya benar-benar bagus."

Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Apa judul lagu yang di mainkannya?"

" _Hana's Eyes_ ," jawab Chanyeol setelah terdiam sesaat.

Setelah selesai, Kyuhyun dijemput sopirnya dan dia pulang lebih dahulu. Kai, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol masih di cafe itu selama beberapa saat sebelum memutuskan beranjak.

"Kalian berdua pulanglah dulu," kata Chanyeol. "Masih ada yang ingin kupastikan."

Kai mengangguk.

Chanyeol langsung bergegas ke arah parkiran. Sementara Baekhyun menatap punggung Chanyeol dengan tatapan sendu.

"Dia tidak berbahaya." Kata Kai pada Baekhyun. "Chanyeol tadi hanya kehilangan kendali dan itu hanya terjadi jika orang-orang yang penting baginya di sakiti."

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kai. "Ini pertama kali nya aku melihat seseorang seperti itu."

Kai tersenyum. "Kalau kau lebih mengenalnya, kau akan tahu orang sebaik apa dia. Walau tampak dingin seperti itu, tapi sebenarnya dia adalah orang yang paling peduli pada sekelilingnya."

"Bagaimana aku bisa mengenalnya kalau dia bahkan tak mau membiarkan orang lain mendekatinya?" tanya Baekhyun mengingat betapa dinginnya Chanyeol.

Kai menghela nafas. "Tak bisa disalahkan. Kau sendiri apa yang kau lakukan jika orang yang paling dekat denganmu, keluargamu, tidak mau mendekatimu?"

"Jadi keluarganya seperti itu?" Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya. "Tidak mungkin. _Eomma_ ku bahkan tidak pernah mempermasalahkan kemampuanku."

Kai tersenyum. "Kau beruntung. Tak semua orang seberuntung dirimu yang memiliki _eomma_ seperti itu dan tidak semua orang sehebat _eomma_ mu, yang mau dibaca perasaannya."

"Itukah sebabnya tadi dia marah padaku?" gumam Baekhyun seraya memainkan ujung bajunya.

"Dia tidak marah padamu." Kata Kai. "Itu bukan bentuk kemarahan, buktinya kau masih utuh. Kau kan sudah lihat sendiri bagaimana dia marah."

Baekhyun tertegun. Dan beberapa saat kemudian dia tersenyum penuh arti.

 **.**

Baekhyun terbangun. Sekarang sudah pukul 6 pagi dan itu artinya ia kepagian. Tidak biasanya, karena sedari tadi malam ia susah sekali untuk tidur dan berulang kali ia terbangun ditengah malam yang membuatnya harus berusaha tidur kembali.

Tentu kalian bisa menebak apa masalahnya. Ketika seorang menjadi target dari sebuah penculikan profesional yang bahkan tidak tahu kemana akan di bawa atau akan di apakan. Baekhyun mencoba untuk bersikap biasa saja dan mulai saling memperhatikan Kai dan Chanyeol, serta mulai menjaga diri dan yang lain sesuai kata Cho _ssaem_.

Ditambah lagi dengan sifat Chanyeol yang tak menunjukkan bahwa ia ingin berteman dengan Baekhyun. Bukan Baekhyun memaksa, tapi setidaknya untuk sementara ini hingga masalah penculikan ini selesai. Mereka pasti di paksa untuk bekerja sama lebih lama dan lebih keras jika salah satu di antaranya memiliki konflik tentu saja hal itu sangat tidak nyaman.

Baekhyun menyeret langkahnya ke kamar mandi, ia mengambil handuk dan baju sekolah nya dengan malas. Dia hanya berharap tak ada kabar buruk lagi untuk hari ini.

.

Pagi ini Baekhyun memilih naik bus. Selain karena ia ke pagian mungkin dengan naik bus bisa meningkatkan moodnya.

Suasana di halte bus dekat sekolahnya sangat ramai. Nyaris berdesakkan dan itu membuat Baekhyun kewalahan. Untung ia menggunakan sarung tangan dan jaket yang cukup tebal, tak bisa di bayangkan jika ia tak memakai jaket atau sarung tangan dan di terjang begitu banyak perasaan orang di pagi hari seperti ini. Baekhyun bergidik ngeri memikirkannya. Jadi ia lanjut berjalan memasuki sekolah nya dengan santai seperti biasa.

Ini aneh.

Baekhyun itu hanya murid biasa, tidak terlalu populer dan juga tidak terlalu culun. Tapi, kenapa hari ini semua orang memperhatikanku seperti aku ini orang yang memiliki skandal buruk?

Baekhyun melihat bagaimana para yeoja langsung berbisik begitu ia melihat ke arahnya atau para namja yang menatapnya menilai. Apa baju nya salah hari ini? atau ia lupa memakai parfum?

Karena terlalu risih Baekhyun memilih mempercepat jalan ke kelas dan menanyakan hal ini pada Kyungsoo.

" _Soo-ya._ " Kyungsoo yang sedang membaca ensiklopedia melihat ke arah Baekhyun di depannya.

"Apa ada yang salah denganku?" tanya Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo menaikkan satu alisnya. "Tidak."

"Apa aku terlihat aneh hari ini?" tanya Baekhyun lagi.

Kyungsoo menggeleng ragu dengan menatap Baekhyun aneh.

"Kau yakin? Kenapa aku merasa semua orang memperhatikan ku?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menggigit jarinya.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas lalu memukul Baekhyun dengan bukunya.

"Aw!"

"Kau bodoh atau apa?"

"Huh?"

"Semua orang memperhatikan mu karena,

Pertama kau kenal Kai dan Chanyeol. Kedua kau kenal Kai dan Chanyeol. Ketiga kau kenal Kai dan Chanyeol. Ke empat kau kenal Kai dan Chanyeol." Jelas Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun mengerjap. "Aku hanya kenal dengan mereka. Bukan berarti aku dekat dengan mereka."

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya, "Setidaknya dia menyadari kau itu ada."

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya, "Huh? Apa mak—"

"BYUN BAEKHYUN!" Pekik seseorang.

"Kai?" gumam Baekhyun. Beberapa murid dikelasnya menahan nafas melihat siapa yang datang kekelas mereka. Dan para yeoja mulai berbisik bingung ada hubungan apa antara Baekhyun dan Kai.

 _Mati kau, Byun Baekhyun_.

"Kau norak sekali. Berhenti membuat gaduh di kelas lain." Ujar Chanyeol di belakang Kai. Dan para yeoja mulai histeris melihat ada dua laki-laki yang menjadi pembicaraan hangat disekolah berdiri di depan kelas mereka.

"Byun Baekhyun!" ujar Kai sekali lagi seraya menlambaikan tangan nya ke arah tempat Baekhyun duduk.

Baekhyun menundukkan wajahnya menghindari tatapan ganas para yeoja itu lalu segera menghampiri mereka, "Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Baekhyun dengan suara tertahan.

"Tentu saja mengunjungimu." Kai tersenyum lalu mengedipkan matanya. "Wah, aku tak menyangka ternyata ruang kelas kita berdekatan." Kata Kai seraya memperhatikan isi kelas.

" _Surprise_." Baekhyun meringis. "Ada perlu apa?'

"Cho _ssaem_ minta kita berkumpul diruang musik," kata Kai.

"Untuk?"

"Menonton film bersama," jawab Kai asal. "Mana kutahu."

"Kai, sudah waktunya masuk kelas." Chanyeol menepuk bahu Kai. Dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa pada Baekhyun bahkan tak menatap nya sama sekali.

Setelah Kai dan Chanyeol pergi, hampir semua murid perempuan di kelas Baekhyun bergegas menghampirinya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" jerit Yeri.

"Sejak kapan kalian akrab _eoh_?" tanya Hyuna.

"Kenalkan aku pada mereka!" teriak Nana.

Baekhyun sampai harus menutup kedua telinganya. Kericuhan itu baru berhenti begitu Ahn seongsaengnim, guru sastra masuk.

.

.

.

.

Begitu pelajaran berakhir, Baekhyun melihat Kai dan Chanyeol sudah menunggu di depan kelasnya untuk menemui Cho _ssaem_ bersama. Bisa di rasakan punggung Baekhyun yang memanas karena tatapan tajam teman-temannya.

"Kalian berniat membunuhku, ya?" keluh Baekhyun.

"Hah?" Kai mengernyit.

"Lupakan," Baekhyun menggeleng. "Ke mana kita?"

"Ruang musik."

Mereka mengarah ke gedung utara. Di ujung gedung itu di dekat tangga terdapat satu ruangan besar dengan berbagai macam alat masuk dari yang tradisional sampai konteporer. Kyuhyun sedang memainkan Mozart's _Twinkle Twinkle Little Star_ saat mereka bertiga datang.

"Kalian sudah datang," Kyuhyun menghentikan permainan pianonya.

"Ada apa, _ssaem_?" tanya Kai.

Kyuhyun beranjak dari kursinya.

"Aku mendapat informasi bahwa _track finder_ telah mencium keberadaan kita," kata Kyuhyun sambil menatap koleksi flute di lemari kaca.

"APA!?" teriak Kai dan Baekhyun bersamaan.

"Lagi?" melas Baekhyun.

"Kita harus meningkatkan kewaspadaan," Kyuhyun menatap mereka. "Kita masih tidak tahu apa sebenarnya yang di ingin penculik ini tapi ada baiknya kita berhati-hati walaupun sepertinya tidak mungkin kita bisa bersembunyi tanpa di ketahui _track finder_."

Kai dan Baekhyun terdiam, mereka tampak _shock_. Hanya Chanyeol yang tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun

Kyuhyun berjalan lagi ke deretan biola dan mengambil yang terkecil yang terletak di ujung lemari. Dia mengambil biola paling baru di situ yang bentuk nya kecil. Biola hibahan violis internasional. Kyuhyun menggesekkanya dan memainkan _Rivers Flows In You_ karya Yiruma.

"Cepat sekali," kata Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

"Apa maksudmu?" Kyuhyun menurunkan penggesek biolanya.

"Saya merasa semuanya terlalu cepat," kata Chanyeol, tatapan matanya dingin. "Dimulai sejak kedatangan _ssaem_ , penjelasan tentang kaum _touché_ , lalu tiba-tiba penculikan ini. semua itu berlangsung dalam waktu kurang dari satu bulan. Rasanya seperti..."

Chanyeol menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi seraya bersedekap. Ia menatap lurus ke arah Kyuhyun. "Sudah di rencanakan sebelumnya."

Kyuhyun membalas tatapannya. Baik Kai maupun Baekhyun tak ada yang berani bersuara. Tapi kemudian Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Ini kesalahanku," katanya. "Seharusnya aku datang lebih awal untuk memperingatkan kalian. Kedatanganku ini memang dikatakan terlambat sehingga semuanya tampak datang bertubi-tubi. _If you look at the big picture_ , semuanya tidak berlangsung sesingkat itu. Apa yang terjadi tidak bisa di hitung sejak aku datang ke Korea tapi sejak kalian memiliki kemampuan itu."

Chanyeol terdiam.

"Lagi pula, bukan hanya kalian yang dalam bahaya disini," Kyuhyun menatap mereka bergantian. "Aku juga."

Setelah hening sejenak, Kai membuka suara.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan _touché_ yang di culik itu?" tanyanya. "Apakah mereka selamat?"

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Kyuhyun. "Karena tidak ada kabar dari mereka setelah itu."

"Berarti di bunuh?" muka Baekhyun memucat.

"Belum tentu juga," Kyuhyun mencoba menenangkan. "Lagi pula aku juga tidak yakin _touché_ yang berada di Busan ini akan dibawa ke luar negeri. Sekarang ini agak sulit keluar masuk suatu negara. Jadi mungkin dia akan dibawa kesuatu tempat di dalam negara ini."

"Jadi menurut _ssaem_ , _touché_ itu masih berada di Korea?" tanya Kai, dia mulai antusias.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Benar sekali."

"Dari mana _ssaem_ tahu?" Kai mengerutkan kening.

"Surat itu," jelas Kyuhyun. "Kalian pasti masih ingat bagaimana bunyi puisi itu: _You only have to look behind you at who's underlined you. Destroy everything you touch today, destroy me this way_."

"Ada apa dengan puisi itu?" tanya Baekhyun bingung.

"Sejak awal aku tahu tentang surat itu, aku sudah menduga ini bukan penculikan biasa," kata Kyuhyun sambil mendentingkan satu dua nada di piano. "Dia memberikan petunjuk dalam puisi itu. Petunjuk tempat mereka menculik para _touché_."

"Kenapa mereka harus memberikan petunjuk setelah susah payah menculik?" tanya Kai tak mengerti.

"Apa kau tak mengerti? Surat itu adalah tantangan untuk kita," jawab Kyuhyun. "Mereka ingin adu kepandaian dengan kita."

"Lalu kenapa _ssaem_ tidak bisa menyelamatkan para _touché_ yang di culik di luar negeri itu?" tanya Chanyeol dingin. "Bukankah _ssaem_ sudah berhasil memecahkan kode nya?"

Raut muka Kyuhyun berubah tegang.

"Aku terlambat," katanya dengan suara tertahan. "Ketika akhirnya polisi tiba di tempat itu, sudah tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana. Tapi ada beberapa tanda bahwa tempat itu pernah di tinggali dan ada petunjuk berupa barang-barang kaum _touché_ yang di culi. Jadi mungkun mereka memberi batas waktu, hanya waktunya sampai kapan aku tidak tahu atau lebih tepatnya belum tahu. Mungkin dalam dua baris puisi itu ada lebih banyak petunjuk."

"Berarti," gumam Baekhyun. "Kita harus cepat-cepat menyelamatkan _touché_ yang baru saja di culik itu, sebelum terlambat..."

Kyuhyun mendentingkan piano lagi. "Atau sebelum ada korban lagi."

Mereka terdiam lagi. Pertemua kali ini membuat mereka lebih sering terdiam karena banyak nya cerita yang mengejutkan. Hal-hal yang sebelumnya tidak pernah terbayangkan akan mereka alami.

"Lalu bagaimana _ssaem_ memecahkan kode itu?" tanya Chanyeol. Di antara mereka bertiga, mungkin memang hanya Chanyeol yang tidak membiarkan emosinya mengambil alih hingga tetap berkepala dingin.

Kyuhyun mengangguk tapi hendak menjelaskan, ponselnya tiba-tiba berbunyi. Setelah menjawab telepon itu, dia meminta maaf karena mengakhiri pertemuan itu karena ada sedikit masalah di perusahaan ayahnya. King group.

"Aku akan jelaskan besok," kata Kyuhyun.

Sebelum pergi, Kyuhyun menatap Chanyeol dan tersenyum. "Kata kuncinya _ceci n'est pas une pipe_."

.

.

.

.

 **To be continue**

.

.

.

.

A/N: HALOOOOOO! Hahaha, gimana? gimana? bagus gak? Aneh gak? Akhirnya update lagi. Ada yang nungguin ff ini gak ya? Kayaknya gak ada T-T

sudah ada yang bisa menebak kah jalan ceritanya? Atau masih bingung? Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi? Apa maksud dari puisi-puisi itu?

Oh ya, saya mau mengucapkan terimakasih ya untuk semua yang sudah follow, favorite dan review ff ini, saya sangat menghargai semua yang kalian sampaikan. Untuk ke depannya silahkan berikan saya kritik dan saran yang membangun agar ff ini bisa berjalan sesuai dengan yang diharapkan.

Segini aja dulu ya.

See you.


	6. Chapter 6

" _We are more than what we do,_

 _Much more than we accomplish,_

 _Far more than what we posses."_

 _William Arthur Wards_

.

.

.

 **Touché**

 **By Admin Park**

 **Main Cast:**

 **Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol**

 **Other Cast:**

 **Find it by yourself.**

 **Genre: Drama-Romance-Fantasy**

 **Rate: T**

 **Warning: Yaoi, Boys Love, Boy x Boy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 5**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _BAGAIMANA DIA BISA TAHU APA YANG AKU PIKIRKAN?_ "

"IPPON!"

Chanyeol cepat-cepat melepaskan tangannya. Lawannya memandanganya dengan kagum bercampur heran karena baru kali ini dia menghadapi orang yang seakan bisa membaca pikirannya.

"Kau hebat," puji lawannya. "Sekolahmu beruntung mempunyai kau sebagai wakilnya."

"Terima kasih."

Lawannya mengulurkan tangan tapi Chanyeol hanya menjawab dengan membungkukkan badan tanda hormat. Membaca pikiran lawan yang kalah adalah hal yang paling dihindarinya, karena dia tahu tidak pernah ada kata-kata bagus di dalamnya.

Hari ini adalah pertandingan persahabatan antara sekolah nya dan sekolah dari luar wilayah sebagai persiapan kejuaraan judo nasional tingkat SMA. Dari sejak pertama mengikuti perlombaan judo, rekor tidak pernah kalah Chanyeol belum ada yang bisa mematahkan.

Sambil mengusap keringatnya, Chanyeol melirik pintu keluar. Dia melihat Baekhyun sedang berdiri disana. Sudah beberapa kali ini dia memergoki Baekhyun mengamatinya latihan masih dengan seragam atletiknya.

"CHANYEOL-AH! KAU YANG TERBAIK! WOHOO!" teriak Kai yang ternyata berdiri dibelakang Baekhyun. Baekhyun sampai menutup telinga saking kerasnya suara Kai.

Chanyeol menghela nafas lalu menghampirinya.

"Hentikan, kau membuat malu dirimu sendiri," kata Chanyeol dingin.

"Jangan khawatir, kau tahu sendiri aku orang yang tidak peduli dengan pendapat orang lain," jawab Kai sambil nyengir.

"Bukannya justru terbalik?" Chanyeol mendesah. "Karena kau peduli makanya kau suka melakukan hal-hal yang menarik perhatian orang lain?"

Kai berdecak lalu menatap Baekhyun. "Saranku, jangan terlalu lama dekat-dekat orang ini atau dia akan bisa membaca pikiranmu walau tanpa menyentuh."

Baekhyun tertawa. "Aku rasa itu hanya berlaku untukmu karena kepalamu yang paling transparan."

Kai melotot lalu memandang Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bergantian. "Kalian bersekongkol di belakangku huh!"

"Sudahlah..." Chanyeol menghela nafas. "Kau sudah dihubungi Cho _ssaem_?"

"Belum," Kai menggeleng. "Bahkan sepertinya hari ini dia tidak masuk, sepertinya perusahaannya sedang gawat. Mungkin kena imbas krisis global."

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Mungkin. King Group memang perusahaan multinasional."

"Ah!" pekik Kai melihat jam tangannya. "Aku sudah ditunggu Kim _ssaem_!"

"Untuk apa?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku ditunjuk untuk mewakili lomba biologi tingkat kota," Kai meringis.

"Oke, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu," dia bergegas. "Karena aku harus mampir sebentar keperpustakaan untuk 'belajar'."

"Mungkin sebaiknya kau 'belajar' di toko buku," kata Chanyeol. "Ada lebih banyak buku yang bisa kau serap."

Kai hanya mengacungkan jempol lalu berlari meninggalkan mereka. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berpandangan sesaat lalu mengalihkan pandangan masing-masing. Karena mereja tak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan dan keadaan mulai canggung. Selama ini memang Kai lah yang menjadi jembatan antara mereka berdua.

Chanyeol berdehem.

Baekhyun melirik sedikit, "Kau benar-benar hebat," Baekhyun mencoba memulai pembicaraan.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun,

"Aku sudah berkali-kali melihatmu latihan dan merasa tidak ada judoka sehebat dirimu."

"Itu karena ini," Chanyeol mengangkat kedua telapak tangannya.

"Tapi kurasa bukan hanya karena itu," kata Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak sepertimu," kata Chanyeol dingin. "Kau hebat dalam atletik karena kekuatanmu sendiri. Lari tidak perlu menyentuh orang. Kalau tidak ada kemampuan _touché_ , aku tidak ada apa-apanya dan aku tidak sedang bermaksud merendah."

Baekhyun berdecak, "Ternyata kau orang yang tidak bisa menghargai kemampuan sendiri ya," Baekhyun menatapnya. "Kalau hanya mengandalkan kemampuan _touché_ , aku yakin kau tidak akan sehebat itu. Judo bukan hanya masalah bisa atau tidak membaca pikiran, jadi bisa dibilang kemampuan _touché_ -mu cuma bonus."

Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun dan mendapati kesungguhan tersirat di kedua mata laki-laki mungil itu.

"Coba pikir, kalau memang kemampuan Judomu itu hanya karena kemampuan _touché_ tidak mungkin aku jadi tertarik untuk melihatnya lagi dan lagi," lanjut Baekhyun tanpa sadar dengan apa yang ia katakan.

"Sejak pertama aku melihatmu membanting lawan, aku langsung merasa dirimu hebat bahkan setelah aku tahu kemampuanmu membaca pikiran. Gerakanmu seperti magnet yang menarik orang-orang menontonnya. Indah dan aku yakin itu bukan karena _touché_ , itu kar—"

Baekhyun tehenti. Akhirnya ia sadar telah mengatakan hal-hal yang tidak-tidak. Kata-kata itu benar-benar mengalir begitu saja.

 _Bodoh! Apa yang kau katakan!_ Pekik Baekhyun dalam hati.

Baekhyun berdehem, wajahnya sudah memerah hingga ke telinganya. Suasana kembali canggung.

Chanyeol menatap lurus ke depan, sebenarnya ia bingung harus memberikan jawaban seperti apa. Ini pertama kalinya ada seseorang yang mengatakan hal itu padanya. Pertama kalinya mendengar ada orang yang tulus mengaguminya terlepas dari kemampuan _touché_ -nya dan pertama kalinya ada yang menganggap gerakannya "indah".

Tapi ini bukan pertama kalinya ada yang menghargai kemampuannya. Dulu, dulu sekali saat dia masih kecil, sudah ada yang pernah melakukannya.

"Terima kasih," kata Chanyeol pelan.

"Eh?"

Baekhyun menatapnya, tidak tampak ekspresi apapun di wajah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya pada Baekhyun. Tatapannya intens dan menusuk kedalam. Tapi tidak sepekat dan sedingin seperti biasanya, kali ini lebih lembut dan teduh.

Baekhyun benar-benar tenggelam dalam tatapan itu, seperti ia terjerat kedalam dua bola mata hitam itu.

Chanyeol tersenyum.

DEG!

Dan saat itu Baekhyun hanya terdiam, tak mengatakan apa-apa. Sementara jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang, Dua kali lipat dari biasanya.

" _Ada apa dengan jantungku!?_ "

Baekhyun gelagapan. Lalu tersenyum kaku, "Sama-sama."

Chanyeol menghela nafas. "Sampai bertemu besok."

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Sampai bertemu besok."

Walau senyum Chanyeol itu samar, ini pertama kalinya ia tersenyum pada orang lain selain Kai.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir seminggu ini Cho _ssaem_ tidak datang ke sekolah. Saat Kai menanyakan hal ini pada guru-guru yang di kenalnya, mereka mengatakan tidak tahu apa-apa dan Cho _ssaem_ maupun kerabatnya tidak memberikan pemberitahuan apa pun. Hal ini mulai membuat Baekhyun khawatir.

"Sebaiknya kita ke rumahnya," kata Chanyeol saat istirahat, di depan kelas Baekhyun.

Baekhyun dan Kai mengangguk.

"Kapan?" tanya Kai.

"Hari minggu besok," jawab Chanyeol. "Agak sulit jika ke rumahnya malam hari. Apalagi kalau ternyata dia memang harus bekerja di perusahaan ayahnya, malam hari pasti dia ingin istirahat."

"Benar," sahut Baekhyun "Kuharap dia tidak apa-apa."

"Kurasa..." Chanyeol tampak berpikir keras.

"Hari ini kau pulang denganku, Kai?" Chanyeol menoleh pada Kai.

Kai menggeleng. "Kim _ssaem_ ngotot memberiku pelajaran tambahan untu persiapan lomba."

Kai memasang tampang memelas hingga Baekhyun tertawa melihatnya.

"AWAS!"

Baekhyun terkaget mendengar seseorang teriak, ia menoleh dan sebuah bola sepak dengan kecepatan tinggi hampir saja mendarat di wajahnya jika Chanyeol tidak menangkap bola itu tepat waktu.

"YA! JANGAN BERMAIN BOLA DISINI! BERBAHAYA, BODOH!" bentak Kai kesal lalu menatap Baekhyun khawatir, "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Baekhyun menggeleng tapi wajahnya masih tampak pucat. Dia sampai jatuh terduduk. Melihat lajunya bola yang cepat, tadi sebenarnya dia sudah pasrah karena tidak sempat menghindar.

"Maaf..Maaf..." kata anak yang tadi menendang bola sambil tertawa sedikit. Dia hendak berjalan mengambil bola yang berada di tangan Chanyeol ketika dalam kecepatan yang lebih tinggi, bola itu datang sendiri menerjang perut anak tersebut hingga dia jatuh tersungkur.

Chanyeol menendangnya.

Semua orang yang melihat pemandangan tersebut langsung terdiam.

Baekhyun kaget melihat hal tersebut, lalu ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Chanyeol. Matanya berkilat saat menatap anak yang dibuatnya jatuh tersungkur.

Chanyeol tak mengatakan sepatah kata pun pada Kai dan Baekhyun. Ia langsung pergi begitu saja membelah kerumunan yang menatap nya dengan tatapan kagum, takut dan kaget. Setelah Chanyeol menghilang, kericuhan dimulai. Beberapa menganggapnya keren, beberapa menganggapnya menakutkan, dan tidak sedikit anak lak-laki yang kemudian malah menjadikannya panutan.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang telah terjadi di antara kalian berdua," Kai mendesah lalu tersenyum. "Tapi kau sudah dianggap penting olehnya."

"Eh?" Baekhyun melongo.

Kai mengangguk. "Kau lihat kan tadi? Dia marah."

"Dia marah karena ada orang yang akan menyakitimu," lanjut Kai, ia mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu Baekhyun berdiri.

Lagi.

Setelah seminggu ia tak merasakan detak jantung yang bertalu-talu itu. Sekarang ia merasakannya lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun yang sedang melamun seraya memasukkan buku nya secara acak.

Ia menjentikkan jari nya tepat di depan wajah Baekhyun, "Hei,"

Baekhyun tersadar lalu menoleh. "A-ada apa?"

"Kau tumben sekali melamun." Ujar Kyungsoo seraya menyipitkan matanya. "Kau.. menyembunyikan sesuatu ya?"

Baekhyun menghela nafas. "Yah, kurasa begitu."

Kyungsoo mendelik. "Kenapa tak menceritakannya padaku huh?"

Baekhyun menggendong tasnya, "Entahlah."

"Jawaban macam apa itu!?"

Baekhyun terkekeh. "Aku ingin menceritakannya padamu, tapi kurasa waktunya belum tepat."

Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun, lalu menghela nafas. "Baiklah. Jika kau sudah siap aku akan mendengarkannya." Ujarnya seraya menyeimbangi jalan nya dengan Baekhyun.

"Tapi, jangan terus-terusan seperti ini. Kau tahu, wajahmu itu menyeramkan jika melamun." Lanjut sambil bergidik.

Baekhyun tertawa. "Kau memang sahabat terbaikku."

"Jika aku memang sahabat terbaikmu, maka jangan merahasiakan sesuatu dariku." Rajuknya.

"Aku kan sudah bilang, jika aku akan mengatakannya di saat waktu yang tepat."

"Ya, ya. Terserah." Kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya seperti mengusir.

"Kau pulang dengan siapa?" tanya Baekhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Aku harus menjenguk nenek ku di rumah sakit. Kau duluan saja." Ujar Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun cemberut. "Kau tidak sedang menjauhiku kan?"

Kyungsoo melirik sebentar, dan terkekeh melihat wajah memelas Baekhyun. "Tidak. Aku serius mengenai nenek ku yang di rumah sakit."

Baekhyun pun tersenyum. "Baiklah, aku duluan."

Kyungsoo mengangguk lalu ia berjalan ke arah berlawanan.

Baekhyun termenung sambil berjalan menuju ke halte bus dekat sekolahnya. Ia memikirkan banyak hal. Mulai dari _touché_ , Cho _ssaem_ yang tidak muncul selama seminggu, tentang _eomma_ nya yang harus nya mengetahui tentang semua ini, tentang pertemanannya dengan Kai dan Chanyeol.

Semua berkecamuk menjadi satu membuat kepala nya pening. Jadi Baekhyun mempercepat jalannya agar ia bisa sampai rumah dan beristirahat.

Tapi, tiba-tiba sebuah sepeda motor hitam berhenti di sampingnya. Ia tahu betul siapa pemilik motor ini.

"Chanyeol?" gumam Baekhyun.

"Naiklah," Chanyeol menyodorkan helm padanya.

"Ha?" Baekhyun menatapnya bingung.

"Cepat naik,"

Baekhyun langsung mengambil helm itu melihat Chanyeol yang menatapnya tajam.

"Dimana Kai?" tanya Baekhyun begitu motor Chanyeol melaju.

"Kau dengar sendiri kan tadi, dia ada pelajaran tambahan," jawab Chanyeol. Setelah itu mereka berdua diam hingga sampai di depan rumah Baekhyun.

Saat Baekhyun hendak mengembalikan helm yang baru saja dipakainya, tetangga sebelahnya keluar rumah dan bergegas menghampirinya. Tetangganya itu tampak panik.

"Baek, aku titip rumahku ya," kata Shindong sambil menyerahkan segepok kunci.

"Ada apa, paman?" tanya Baekhyun

"Aku baru datang dinas dari Seoul dan sesampainya dirumah tiba-tiba aku dapat kabar istriku melahirkan," jawabnya dengan terburu-buru. "Aku harus segera kesana."

"Wah! Selamat ya, paman!" Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya. "Laki-laki atau perempuan?"

"Perempuan," Shindong tersenyum lebar, matanya berbinar-binar. "Akhirnya aku tetap menjadi yang paling tampan di rumah."

Baekhyun tertawa.

"Salam buat ..." kata Baekhyun saat Shindong naik ke mobil. Shindong membunyikan klakson satu kai dan melambaikan tangan lalu mobilnya bergerak menjauh.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Chanyeol

"Ha?" Baekhyun menatapnya bingung.

"Kau tadi menyentuhnya, kan?"

"Oh itu," Baekhyun tersenyum sambil mengamati telapak tangan yang tadi ia gunakan untuk menyalami Shindong. "Itu tadi namanya _recharge_ energi. Aku kadang-kadang sengaja melakukannya," lanjutnya. "Saat mengetahui ada orang lain yang perasaannya sedang senang, kadang-kadang aku sengaja menyentuhnya agar memiliki perasaan yang sama. Rasanya menyenangkan."

"Aku..." kata Chanyeol pelan. "Tak mengerti. Berarti kau bersyukur memiliki kemampuan _touché_ -mu itu? Kalau kemampuan seperti milik Kai, aku mengerti tapi kemampuan sepertimu yang mirip dengan punyaku... apanya yang menyenangkan?"

Baekhyun tampak bingung menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Aku juga tak mengerti," kata Baekhyun. "Tapi walau cukup sering aku merutuki kemampuanku ini terutama ketika harus mengalami perasaan-perasaan sedih, frustasi, iri, sakit hati yang dimiliki orang lain. Tidak jarang aku bersyukur bisa ikut merasakan perasaan positif mereka. Perasaan senang, bangga, puas, bahkan cinta."

"Semakin dipikir, ternyata kemampuan ini tidak jelek juga. Apalagi saat tahu ternyata kemampuan ini berguna bagi orang lain," Baekhyun tersenyum "Kemampuan ini diberikan pada kita, aku yakin pasti ada alasannya."

Raut wajah Chanyeol berubah menjadi dingin.

"Bodoh."

"Ha?" Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya tak suka.

Chanyeol mengambil helm dari tangan Baekhyun lalu pergi tanpa menoleh sedikit pun.

"H-hei!" Baekhyun menatap motor sport Chanyeol yang semakin menjauh dengan bingung.

.

.

.

Chanyeol melempar helmnya ke dalam garasi, menimbulkan suara barang yang berjatuhan. Langkahnya seperti ia sangat marah, tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa ia langsung masuk kedalam kamarnya.

 _Dia tidak tahu apa-apa,_ batin Chanyeol sambil membanting pintu kamarnya. _Apanya yang tidak jelek dari memiliki kemampuan ini! Aku bahkan rela menukar apa saja bahkan keahilan judoku asal kemampuan_ touché _ini hilang._

Tok! Tok!

Pintu kamar diketuk.

"Masuk," jawab Chanyeol dari dalam kamarnya. Pintu terbuka dan _eomma_ nya berdiri didepan kamarnya.

" _Eomma_ mau pergi ke bandara untuk menjemput teman," katanya agak canggung. " _Appa_ mu dinas ke Jepang jadi kau di rumah sendirian. Tidak apa-apa?"

Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Kau mau _Eomma_ belikan apa untuk oleh-oleh?"

"Tidak ada," jawab Chanyeol. Mereka terdiam cukup lama hingga akhirnya _eomma_ menutup kamar Chanyeol.

Sikap dingin _eomma_ nya itu sudah berlangsung bertahun-tahun. Bahkan bukan hanya _eomma_ nya, _appa_ dan _noona_ yang sekarang menetap di Jepang pun memperlakukan Chanyeol sama dinginnya. Ini bukan disebabkan karena perbuatan Chanyeol karena dia anak baik, tampan, penurut dan berprestasi. Tipe anak yang seharusnya menjadi kebangaan orangtua-nya. Chanyeol juga hampir tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan apalagi kesalahan besar. Jika memang ada yang disebut kesalahan mungkin itu adalah saat dimana kemampuannya membaca pikiran di sadari oleh orang-orang terdekatnya.

Saat itu dia masih kecil dan dia bisa mengatakan apapun yang ada didalam pikiran orang-orang yang menyentuhnya. Lambat laun _eomma_ , _appa,_ dan _noona_ sedikit demi sedikit menjauhinya. Tidak ada yang menyentuhnya apalagi memeluknya. Sejak itu dia berhenti merasakan apa yang disebut kehangatan keluarga. _Noona_ nya memutuskan untuk kuliah di Jepang agar bisa jauh darinya. _Appa_ nya menerima tawaran dinas ke mana pun yang bisa membuatnya pergi dari rumah dan _Eomma_ , ia lebih memilih menyibukkan diri dengan berpergian bersama teman-temannya. Walaupun tidak terkatakan, semua itu adalah bentuk ketakutan mereka. Di zaman di mana hampir tak ada rahasia lagi karena semua hal bisa dengan mudahnya di ketahui publik, hanya pikiran satu-satunya tempat pribadi yang tersisa. Bayangkan apa ayang akan terjadi jika tempat pribadi itu akhirnya bisa di baca. Mungkin itulah yang dirasakan keluarganya.

"Apanya yang tidak jelek juga..." geram Chanyeol. Dia menjatuhkan tubuhnya dikasur lalu memandang langit-langit. Pikirannya terbang ke masa sepuluh tahun yang lalu saat dia pergi ke festival kota dan bertemu anak laki-laki manis yang terpisah dari _eomma_ nya. Kata-kata "Superman" dan wajah polos anak itu waktu mengatakannya masih terbayang hingga sekarang. Hari itu lah pertama kalinya dia merasa kemampuannya ternyata sangat berguna. Anak itu pula yang memberinya harapan bahwa masih akan ada lagi orang-orang yang menghargai kemampuannya. Harapan yang membawanya bertemu dengan Kai dan Baekhyun.

Dering ponselnya membuyarkan lamunan Chanyeol

"Halo?" jawab Chanyeol.

"Ini aku," kata suara disebrang. "Baekhyun"

"Dari mana kau tahu nomorku?" tanya Chanyeol dingin.

"Kai," cicit Baekhyun, nada suaranya menunjukkan kalau dia takut. "Aku mau minta maaf karena sepertinya kata-kataku tadi membuatmu marah."

Chanyeol terdiam sesaat.

"Tidak," katanya kemudian. "Aku tidak apa-apa."

Terdengar helaan napas.

"Syukurlah..."

"Kau memang tidak bersalah," lanjut Chanyeol. "Karena kau mungkin sedikit benar."

"Eh?"

Chanyeol termenung. "Tidak apa."

.

.

.

.

.

"Rumah Cho _ssaem_ benar-benar besar, bahkan pagarnya pun sebesar ini," gumam Baekhyun sambil menatap kagum pagar kokoh didepannya.

"Tak ada waktu untuk kagum," kata Chanyeol lalu memencet belnya.

"Kediaman King, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" jawab suara dari pengeras suara di bel itu.

"Kami murid-murid Cho _ssaem_ , bisakah kami bertemu dengan beliau?"

Tidak ada jawaban selama beberapa saat.

"Maaf, beliau sedang ke luar negeri dan tidak tahu kapan beliau kembali," katanya kemudian.

Mereka bertiga berpandangan.

"Aneh," kata Kai. "Dia tidak memberitahu apa-apa tentang hal ini pada kita."

"Mungkin keadaan perusahaannya begitu gawatnya," sahut Baekhyun mencari alasan yang masuk akal.

Chanyeol tak mengatakan apa-apa, dia tampak berpikir keras. Dia lalu memandang sekeliling dan matanya terhenti pada pos satpam tak jauh dari rumah Cho _ssaem_. Chanyeol bergegas menuju tempat itu.

"Apa yang kaupikirkan?" tanya Kai sambil mengikuti langkah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tak menjawab, alih-alih melepas sarung tangannya.

"Ya! Aku tidak punya kemampuan sepertimu jadi beritahu aku apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu!" protes Kai. Sebelum Kai mengatakan sesuatu lagi, Baekhyun menarik bajunya dan menggeleng.

"Percaya saja pada temanmu itu," katanya. Kai akhirnya mengangguk dan mereka berdua berjalan dibelakang Chanyeol.

"Maaf, Pak" Chanyeol menyapa satpam yang sedang berjaga di pos itu.

"Ya?" satpam itu mengernyit dan memandangnya dengan heran.

Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya. "Saya Park Chanyeol, murid Cho Kyuhyun."

"Cho Kyuhyun yang tinggal dirumah itu?" Satpam itu menunjuk rumah Cho _ssaem_ sebelum menjawab uluran tangan Chanyeol

"Kami ingin menitipkan sesuatu pada Cho Kyuhyun," jelas Chanyeol tanpa melepas jabatan tangannya. "Tapi beliau tidak ada di rumahnya dan para pelayan dirumahnya tidak mau membukakan pintunya untuk kami. Kira-kira kami bisa menitipkannya di Anda?"

"Eh.." satpam itu menelengkan kepalanya. "Saya tidak tahu. Setiap beliau lari pagi, kami memang sering bertemu tidak jarang beliau mampir kesini, tapi akhir-akhir ini sayang jarang, eh, bisa dibilang saya tidak pernah melihatnya lagi."

Satpam itu ingin melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Chanyeol tapi Chanyeol tidak mau melepaskanya begitu saja.

"Kapan Anda terakhir melihatnya?" tanya Chanyeol

Satpam itu tampak berusaha mengingat-ingat.

"Seminggu yang lalu..." katanya agak ragu. "Tidak... Jumat minggu lalu! Benar! Itu terakhir kalinya saya melihat beliau."

"Setelah itu Anda tidak pernah bertemu dengan nya lagi?"

"Tidak," satpam itu menggeleng.

"Anda tahu dimana saya bisa menemui supirnya?" tanya Chanyeol.

Raut wajah satpam itu berubah, rahangnya agak menegang.

"Saya tidak tahu," jawabnya.

Mereka terdiam selama beberapa saat sampai Chanyeol menarik tangannya. Dia menghela nafas.

"Terima kasih," katanya. "Kalau begitu akan kami pikirkan bagaimana sebaiknya kami menyerahkan tugas sekolah ini." Chanyeol membungkukan badannya. "Permisi."

Kai dan Baekhyun ikut membungkuk lalu mereka undur diri.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Kai tak sabar dalam taksi yang mereka tumpangi. Dia menggoncang bahu Chanyeol yang duduk didepan.

Chanyeol memijat pelipisnya dan agak menggeram.

Baekhyun yang melihat itu memberi tanda agar Kai diam dulu, wajah Chanyeol juga terlihat pucat.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Baekhyun khawatir.

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Aku hanya terlalu banyak membaca pikirannya karena aku tidak bisa memilah apa yang kuserap. Kita bicarakan hal ini dirumahmu saja."

Baekhyun dan Kai mengangguk.

Sesampainya dirumah Baekhyun, Chanyeol langsung menuju garasi dan mencari motornya yang tadi dia titipkan disana.

"Tunggu sebentar!" cegah Kai. "Kesabaranku sudah mulai habis! Setidaknya katakan dulu kau mau ke mana dan bukankah kau sudah berjanji memberitahu kami apa yang terjadi?"

Chanyeol menatapnya lalu menepis tangan Kai dengan halus.

"Aku butuh memastikan sesuatu, aku berjanji akan segera mengatakannya padamu," katanya sambil menyalakan mesin lalu melaju menjauhi rumah Baekhyun.

"Aku sudah sering mendengar kata-kata itu," desah Kai. Dia menoleh pada Baekhyun.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?" tanyanya.

"Menunggunya?"

"Kau minum apa?" tanya Baekhyun sembari mereka menunggu Chanyeol di kamarnya.

"Pina Collada," jawab Kai sambil nyengir

"Oh," Baekhyun manggut-manggut lalu mengambil novel di dekatnya dan mulai membaca.

"Kau tak akan membuatkannya untuk ku?"

"Aku kan hanya bertanya," kata Baekhyun datar. "Siapa yang bilang aku akan membuatkannya untukmu?"

Kai tergelak. "Dalam satu dan lain hal, kau dan Chanyeol itu mirip."

"Mungkin itu sebabnya aku juga merasa cocok berteman denganmu," tambah Kai, dia memandang Baekhyun dengan lembut hingga Baekhyun merasa agak salah tingkah.

"Kau..." Baekhyun menutup novelnya, "...sudah berapa lama berteman dengannya?"

"Sejak kami kecil," jawab Kai. "Sejak SD sepertinya."

"Dari dulu dia seperti itu?"

"Seperti itu bagaimana?" tanya Kai bingung.

"Muram, gelap dan pendiam."

"Saat aku mengenalnya dia sudah seperti itu,"" Kai mencoba mengingat-ingat. "Aku ingat, dia satu satunya anak yang tidak pernah diemput orangtuanya sama sekali. Berangkat dan pulang sekolah sendiri. Bahkan saat penerimaan rapot pun, _eomma_ nya pulang terlebih dahulu. Selalu seperti itu."

"Kau berteman dengannya karena kasihan?"

Kai menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "Aku ini tidak sebaik itu. Mana mungkin aku punya empati sebesar itu. Aku berteman dengannya justru karena dia mau berteman denganku."

"Hah?" Baekhyun menatapnya bingung.

"Kau tahu sendiri, aku ini tanpa belajar pun selalu mendapat nilai bagus," Kai tersenyum. " "Tidak sedikit teman-teman yang tidak suka padaku. Padahal aku juga tidak minta diberi kemampuan ini. aku lebih memilih hidup dengan nilai biasa-biasa saja daripada menjadi orang dengan kemampuan aneh walaupun mendapat nilai luar biasa, karena nilai ku itu bukan karena kepandaianku yang sebenarnya. Apa yang orang lihat dariku bukan diriku yang sebenarnya. Baru Chanyeol yang mau berteman denganku karena diriku sendiri."

"Aku tahu, mungkin itu karena dia bisa membaca pikiranku," lanjut Kai. "Tapi aku sangat menghargainya."

Hening diantara mereka. Baekhyun menyentuh pundak Kai. Rasa haru dan senang menjalar ke tubuhnya, seperti desakan untuk tersenyum.

"Aku tahu," kata Baekhyun. "Aku bisa merasakannya."

Kai menatapnya.

"Itu kan memang kemampuanmu," katanya sambil meringis.

2 jam kemudian terdengar suara bunyi motor milik Chanyeol. Wajahnya tampak lebih pucat dari sebelumnya ia menaruh helmnya di sofa lalu terduduk.

"Ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun khawatir. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun intens dengan nafas terengah-engah.

Kai yang melihat itu langsung duduk disebelah Chanyeol, "Ceritakan pada kami," ujarnya seraya takut melihat Chanyeol yang bisa saja roboh sewaktu-waktu.

"Cho _ssaem_... dia hilang."

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUE

.

.

.

A/N: HALO! Maaf ya ini update nya telaaaat banget nget. Minggu ini saya sibuk karena ujian kenaikan kelas dan ditambah lagi tugas banyak banget yang numpuk. Dan ujian kenaikan kelas ku selesai jumat depan dan karena pada minta cepet update jadi aku sempetin hari ini, hehe.

Gimana ff nya? Makin gak jelas atau makin bikin penasaran?:") Pokoknya saya ingin berterima kasih dengan semua review, follow, dan favoritenya kalian. Dan aku berharap untuk kedepannya kalian tetap memberikan aku kritik yang membangun dan hal-hal yang kurang dari ff ini untuk kelanjutannya supaya lebih baik hehe.

Oke sekian dulu, see you in the next chapter.


End file.
